Growing Up Fae
by Brianna Sterling
Summary: Sequel to Goodbyes Aren't So Sweet. ENJOY!
1. Prologue

Hello hello! So this is the sequel, you guys all know the back story if you read it. Just to give you a little description, this story will span over the children growing up from age 1year to 5 years old. Once again there will be some twists to the story. So I hope you guys enjoy it and don't forget to review. =)

**Prologue**

Kenzi could not wipe at the tears flowing down her cheeks fast enough. Two days ago they had ended the search for Dyson. After nearly six long months of none stop searching by nearly every light Fae their search had come up empty. Dyson had not been found, no body, no more blood, and no scent. It seemed as if there was nothing left of him. Kenzi was sitting in front of an empty casket, a bouncy smiling Ellie in her arms, completely oblivious to what was going on. Her small hands would reach up every once in a while and capture a lock of Kenzi's hair, tugging it gently and playing with it. Kenzi glanced to her left at Bo who was holding a sleeping Jaxon against her chest, patting his back and rocking him gently. Tears also stained her face. She dropped her gaze to Ellie again who was gorgeous with strawberry blonde curls and eyes that matched her fathers. She smiled and giggled up at Kenzi.

"May he rest in peace." The preacher said finishing the sermon. Kenzi did not look up as fresh tears fell down and landed on Ellie's cheek. Kenzi smiled softly and wiped them off her face as Ellie giggled at the sensation. Hale took Kenzi's hand in his as he saw her unraveling. She smiled up at him and he returned her smile. Kenzi took in his appearance as well as Trick's realizing she had never seen the two men cry until now.

After the casket was lowered into the ground everyone started drifting away, stopping by the front row first to offer their condolences to each and everyone, as well as smiling at the children. Kenzi smiled and nodded to them as they passed. They sat there and stared at the hole in the ground for a few more moments before Trick stood. Kenzi followed suit hoisting a sleeping Ellie onto her shoulder. Kenzi gave one last look at the empty casket and followed behind Bo. She looked at Jaxon's face resting on Bo's shoulder and smiled. He was Dyson's twin, hard to say he was not his kid, because he matched him to a T, even acted like him. Kenzi had been given everything of Dyson's after his suspected death. His cars, his motorcycle, his loft in the city, his house, and all his money. Everything had been signed to her as his human. She hadn't spent a dime of his money except to pay bills, she felt guilty buying anything unless it was for the babies. Trick opened the back door of the car and Kenzi slipped Ellie into her car seat buckled her up as Bo did the same to Jaxon. She closed the doors quietly and turned to her friends.

"Go home and get some rest. We'll come by tonight." Bo said. Kenzi nodded and shared hugs with everyone and then she got behind the wheel and headed home. She wasn't giving up on Dyson, and she had a feeling her friends knew that.

Victor got out of his car at one of his many properties and walked inside the house he turned and opened the basement door and went down the stairs entering the lab quietly as to not alert anyone. His doctor was walking around the room checking vitals on the three patients. When she looked up and spotted him she smiled and came out of the room.

"How are they?" Victor asked.

"Josh is doing better, his wounds are healing nicely, Peter is healthy but his lungs are still in bad shape, and our John Doe is showing little to no brain activity, still." She said reading off her sheet.

"Alright, thanks." He said turning to walk away.

"Vic, how long are you going to keep this guy alive on these machines. He's practically brain dead." His doctor said.

"As long as it takes." He said glancing back at her. She sighed and turned away from him reentering the lab. Victor looked through the window straight at the John Doe; he was the only one who knew his name. He'd brought him far enough away so that no one would ever recognize him here. He had his own agenda for letting him live. He needed him alive for his plans. So whether he liked it or not, Dyson was going to stay alive until he was done with him.

Kenzi held both of the children in her arms as she walked into the house.

"Hey guys, wake up." She smiled shrugging a bit to wake them. They wiggled sitting up and rubbing their eyes with their little fists.

"There we go babies." She smiled and walked into the kitchen sliding each one carefully into their high chairs. She turned to the cabinet and grabbed the baby food and their spoons. Pulling her chair up in front of them she opened their food.

"Hungry?" she asked showing them the food. They both made noises as Kenzi chuckled and began feeding them. She wasn't going to lie, it had been hard the past months with two babies, but she had had a lot of help from her friends and she loved these babies more than anything.


	2. Missing You

**Chapter 1**

**Twins age: 1 year old**

"There you go, come on you can do it." Kenzi said holding one arm out to Jaxon and using the other arm to hold the camera. He giggled madly and waddled toward her, throwing out his legs and walking. He flew into her arms smiling up at her.

"You did it! Yay Jax!" Kenzi said. He giggled and put his hands on the side of her face and pressed his lips to her mouth.

"Mama." He said pulling back. Kenzi laughed and nodded.

"Yes baby. You did it. You want to go show pap pap?" Kenzi asked. He nodded his head madly. Kenzi laughed and turned the camera to face them.

"There we go daddy, Jaxon's first steps." She said, she closed it and put it down and carried Jaxon to his room she quickly removed his dirty shirt and slipped a clean one over his head. She smiled down at the giggling boy in her arms. He looked so much like Dyson it was unbelievable. Kenzi lifted the picture next to Jaxon's bed and showed him it. It was a picture of Dyson, arms crossed over his chest smiling. Kenzi smiled to it and turned it to face Jaxon.

"Who is this Jax?" she smiled.

"Dada." He said smiling brightly.

"That's right, this is daddy." She said putting the picture down. She squeezed him and headed to her car. Ellie had stayed with Lauren and Bo last night at their new place and they were going to meet her at the Dal. She smiled in her review mirror at Jaxon who was playing with his cheerios.

"Don't play with your food." Kenzi said smiling at him. He dropped the cheerio and flashed a huge smile.

"You little goof ball." She said.

"Mama. Mama. Mama." He said over and over again. He had just started saying it and Kenzi was very proud. Ellie had begun walking and chattering words at 8 months but Jaxon always the late bloomer had decided he would wait. She pulled up in the back parking lot and grabbed up Jaxon.

"Come on, walk with mama." She said taking his hand and sitting him down on the ground. He followed suit and waddled along next to Kenzi as she opened the door to the Dal and walked inside. People were milling around here and there but Jaxon managed to spot Trick immediately. Ellie may have been quicker to walk and talk but Jaxon has senses like a hawk. He could pick out someone in a crowd that he recognized before Kenzi even could, smell them too, and god forbid you tried to whisper something, because he heard it.

"Pap pap!" he called loudly. His little lungs exploding with the words. Kenzi chuckled, he and Ellie had been calling Trick pap pap for a while now. He was like their grandfather, older, and very loving to them.

"Hey there buddy!" Trick said coming from behind the counter. Kenzi let his hand go and he waddled quickly over to Trick. Trick scooped him up and lightly tossed him in the air.

"Look at you walking! Good job Jax!" he said.

"MAMA!"

Kenzi spun around and saw Ellie at the door all big eyes and strawberry blonde curls. Kenzi dipped down and held her arms out as Ellie ran over to her. Kenzi smiled as she snuggled into her neck.

"Hey baby girl. How was your sleepover?" she asked looking up. Bo and Lauren were walking in. Ellie was very smart, she was a very fast learner and she was always running ahead.

"Fun!" Ellie squealed. Kenzi pulled back as Trick sat Jaxon down on the ground.

"Bubba!" Ellie called. Kenzi let her go and the pair met wrapping their arms around each other. Kenzi smiled, she loved the relationship between the two. Trick bent at the waist and pointed to the carpeted area in the corner with the couch, the area where Dyson had lounged around like a dog all the time. Now it was filled with their toys, various dolls, trucks, and blocks. Ellie grabbed Jaxon's hand and practically dragged him over to the area. Jaxon obviously tired of walking plopped down on the floor as soon as they got to the carpet. Kenzi turned smiling to Bo and Lauren.

"How was she?" she asked.

"Wonderful. When did he start walking?" Lauren pointed.

"This morning, I was very surprised but he stood off the floor and went to waddle away from me so I stood in front of him and he came right over." Kenzi said sliding up onto a stool.

"Finally, I was starting to think he would never walk." Bo said smiling.

"I knew he would eventually, he's just a late bloomer. I almost think it's because he's so damn stubborn." Kenzi said watching the twins play together.

"Wonder where he got that from." Trick said from behind the bar. Kenzi laughed a little and nodded.

"He is his father's son." She said as Trick passed her a glass of water. She hadn't had a drink in a while, she had claimed she would not stop drinking but she could hardly find the time to put her shoes on let alone fix a drink.

"Don't I know it." Trick said. They all chuckled, Kenzi looked up as she saw Hale walk in with his new partner. Hale had been doing better but after he'd been assigned a new partner three months back he'd been in a sour mood, and he was just now getting his groove back. Beck was the new partners name, he was handsome and charming, but he was no Dyson, not even close.

"Hey lil momma." Hale said pulling Kenzi into a hug. They had taken comfort in each other after Dyson had been gone. Neither of them willing to give up on him. After work every day Hale would come by the house and give Kenzi numbers to call and ask questions while he would drive hours just searching, stopping at various Fae households and asking questions. Now doubt he and Kenzi were best friends after sharing their misery.

"Hey Hale." Kenzi squeezed him and then let go.

"Where are the munchkins?" he asked. Kenzi pointed and he turned smiling at them. Jaxon's head popped up immediately.

"Uh, caught your scent." Kenzi joked. Hale went to move to him but Kenzi held his arm.

"Wait." She smiled. Jaxon planted his hands firmly on the ground and shoved his butt straight up in the air as he straightened his legs. He pushed off the ground and took off towards Hale. Hale's face turned into a full grin.

"Look at you little man!" Hale yelled as Jaxon latched onto his leg. Hale scooped him up and Jaxon placed a wet kiss on his cheek. Ellie looked up and threw her small hand in the air waving and then she went right back to her toys. Hale chuckled and put Jaxon back on his feet and he took off right back to Ellie. Beck came out of the bathroom and walked over to the group.

"Hey guys." He said. Everyone grunted and nodded their hellos except for Kenzi. She didn't really like him, got a bad vibe from him at times.

"Hey Kenzi." Beck smiled to her. Kenzi glanced up and plastered on a fake smile.

"Hey there Beck." She said. Hale gave him a look and he turned away not wanting to piss him off. That was another reason Kenzi didn't like him, he flirted with her.

"So what are you doing for their birthday?" Lauren asked.

"We're going to do it here at the end of the week." Kenzi said crossing her legs. Beck watched her closely while Hale watched him. She was beginning to feel like she needed to show him the bite on her hip to make him back off. Dyson may not be around, but she was still his.

Victor smiled at his doctor as she gave him the good news. Dyson was showing more signs of brain activity, slowly but surely he was coming around. Victor knew Dyson would lead him straight to his daughter. Now he just had to wait it out, just wait until Dyson opened his eyes. He had to admit he was growing rather impatient, he should have never let that idiot shoot him to begin with. He hadn't planned on letting him live, but after he'd found out just who exactly Dyson was then he knew he had to let him live. Hopefully he woke up soon because if he didn't Victor would just say screw it and unplug all those machines and he'd find his kid himself.

Kenzi lifted Ellie out of the backseat and sat her feet on the ground. She went to run toward the grass but Kenzi's hand shot out and grabbed Ellie's hand.

"No ma'am, you stay right here." Kenzi said pointing. Ellie nodded and wiggled about as if she could not stand to be still. Kenzi unbuckled Jaxon and pulled him out of the car as well sitting him on his still wobbly feet. She bent down in front of them and straightened out Ellie's bright pink dress, fixed her bow, and patted down the curls. She moved to Jaxon and patted down the cow lick in the back of his jet black hair, she made sure his little button down shirt was tucked in, and then she looked at his face knowing there would be some mess there. Sure enough he had a smear of dried cheerio crumbs. Kenzi licked her thumb and placed her hand on the back of his head holding him still as she wiped it away. When she was done she stood and smoothed out the deep purple dress she was wearing and she took their hands and marched them through the graveyard and straight to Dyson's headstone. They had been coming here once a week since his empty casket was buried. Kenzi felt it was the only way for her to speak to him. Even if he wasn't dead.

"Hi Dada." Ellie said as Kenzi released her hand. She moved to the stone and rubbed her hand over it. Kenzi felt like she was starting to get the concept.

"Dada." Jaxon said looking up at Kenzi.

"Yeah." Kenzi said. She stepped closer to the stone and kneeled down in front of it. She gathered both children into her arms as she put her fingers on the inscription and read it to them for what had to be the hundredth time.

"You can cry and close your mind, be empty and turn your back. Or you can do what he'd want: smile, open your eyes, love and go on." Kenzi read to them.

"Hey Dyson," Kenzi started, "Ellie and Jaxon are turning one today. Big milestone for them. Jaxon started walking a few days ago, he was being stubborn as usual, just like you. I'm sorry you're not here to see all this, but I promise I've been recording everything for you. I know you'll come back to us soon, but right now we're just waiting for you. See you soon Dyson." Kenzi said. The children knew the routine; they had been copying Kenzi since the first time. She looked to them and she kissed her hand as they did the same and then they all three put their hands on the cold stone.

"Bye dada." Ellie said.

"Dada." Said Jaxon.

"See you later Dyson." Kenzi smiled as she stood and took their hands walking back to the car. She would never let the children forget who their father was, no matter how long it took him to come back.

They arrived at the Dal a few minutes later. Kenzi pulled open the door and walked them inside and around the corner.

"Happy Birthday!" Everyone inside yelled. Kenzi smiled and let the children go as they went their separate ways, Ellie going right into Trick's arms, Jaxon into Hale's. Kenzi looked around the Dal, it was decorated with bright pink and blue streamers and balloons. All her friends where here as well as some of the doctors and nurses from Lauren's lab and the clinic where the twins had been for their first month of life. Kenzi smiled as Bo and Lauren came over to her while everyone greeted the twins, picking them up and giving them hugs and kisses.

"How'd it go?" Bo asked.

"It was fine." Kenzi said. Bo passed Kenzi a beer and smiled to her.

"Hale has offered to DD." Lauren said. Kenzi looked over Bo's shoulder at Hale and he smiled and made a drinking motion for her to turn up the bottle. She chuckled and passed Bo the camera.

"Film this please ma'am." She said.

"Of course." Bo laughed and took the camera opening it and focusing on Kenzi as she tipped the beer back.

"Dyson, this is Kenzi, drinking beer at the twins first birthday. You should be proud, she hasn't had a drink in nearly six months." Bo said.

"Funny." Kenzi said pushing the camera around to face the twins. She stood back and watched as the twins thoroughly enjoyed all the attention. When Dyson got back she was going to make him spend every single waking moment with the twins, he'd missed so much already.


	3. Getting Harder Without You Baby

**Chapter 2**

**Twins age: 2 years old**

"Ellie! Jax!" Kenzi called as she walked down the hallway and grabbed up some of Ellie's clothes that she had thrown on the floor. Now that the twins where two it was a completely different story, Jaxon was calm, cool, and collected. Always doing what he was told never arguing, but Ellie, if Jaxon had his dad's calm behavior Ellie had his stubbornness more than anything. She was so independent it was unbelievable. She turned into Ellie's room and couldn't help but laugh. She was wearing a lime green turtle neck sweater, a bright purple tutu, jean shorts underneath it, knee high pink socks with clouds on them, pink cowboy boots that she had pitched a fit for, her now reddish brown curly hair was pulled into pigtails that Kenzi had showed her how to do, and to top it all off sitting as pretty as you please on top of her head was her tiara.

"Is that what you're wearing today?" Kenzi asked stepping into her room and putting her clothes in the hamper.

"Yes mama." She said crossing her arms over her small chest.

"Alright sweetie." She said.

"Go to the kitchen and get you lunch box." She pointed. Ellie nodded and walked past her as Kenzi headed to Jaxon's room.

"Hey buddy." Kenzi said coming inside. He was picking up some of his toys and putting them in his box like Kenzi had shown him. Kenzi watched him and smiled.

"Hi mama." He said turning to her. His clothes were much better than Ellie's. He was wearing a pair of shorts and a button down shirt that was buttoned in all the wrong places.

"What you doing?" Kenzi asked coming in and bending down in front of him to fix his buttons.

"I clean." He said smiling proudly.

"I see that, good job buddy." Kenzi said re buttoning the shirt. She had started letting the children dress themselves when they both hit the 'No' and 'Mine' phase.

"Come on." She said turning and walking back toward the kitchen. Jaxon followed behind her and into the kitchen. Kenzi smiled to the fridge that was littered with scribbling that both of them had done.

"Mama I did it!" Ellie called holding up the two lunch bags. Ellie's was purple with princesses on it and Jaxon's was blue with trucks on it.

"Good job." Kenzi smiled. Kenzi reached over to the dinner table and picked up their bag of clothes. Ellie was staying with Lauren and Bo tonight and Jaxon was staying with Trick.

"Ready?" Kenzi asked turning to them as they messed around in the kitchen. They both nodded and followed Kenzi out of the house and over to the car. She and Hale were going to Victor's sister's house tonight, this year, she was going to get some answers.

Victor sat next to Dyson's bed as the man's eyes slowly drifted open. He had been showing more and more brain activity over the past year. As his eyes opened he seemed to look around for a few moments and then down to the restraints on his hands and feet and then over to Victor. His expression did not change it was the same lost expression he'd seen moments before.

"Welcome back to the world Dyson." Victor said. He opened his mouth but no words came out. Victor stood and grabbed the water and let him have some. He coughed a little and this time he spoke but the words were rough and scratchy.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"Don't worry about that. I just need a few pieces of information from you and then I'll be done with you." Victor said.

"Who are you?" Dyson asked looking the man up and down. Victor pursed his lips, Dyson knew who he was, was he playing games?

"Dyson, don't play games." Victor said.

"Who is Dyson, is that my name?" he asked his brows rising a little.

"Yes damn it, your name is Dyson. Stop messing around." Victor said his voice rising in volume slightly.

"I'm not messing around, I don't know you, I don't know who I am or where I am." He said a slight hint of panic in his voice. Victor realized he was not joking, he was being very serious.

"Damn it! Rebecca!" he called over his shoulder. His small sister came rushing into the room and she glanced back and forth between the two.

"Oh, you're awake, good." Rebecca said coming over and checking his vitals. Dyson watched Rebecca and she looked up smiling.

"So, how are you feeling?" She asked him.

"Confused, tired, weak." He said looking over the woman.

"Normal. Listen Dyson, I know there is some confusion, but I'm sure it will all come back soon. You've been in a coma for about two years now." Rebecca said.

"I can uh remember some things." He said slowly.

"Ok it's a start, what can you remember." She asked.

"I know I'm Fae, I know I'm a shifter. The last thing I remember is being with my friend," he shifted and shook his head trying to clear the fog.

"It's ok, just take your time." Rebecca said.

"Hank…no no Hale I was with him, he's my partner, at work, I'm a cop, for the humans. We were at a crime scene, yeah, a crime scene, a man, killed, we didn't recognize the kill, he had this huge smile on his face, like he was happy to die. That's it, that's all I remember." He said looking up. Victor sighed rubbing his hand over his face, that would mean he did not remember meeting his daughter.

"Ok, yeah that's fine it's a good sign, it means you don't have full blown amnesia, those thoughts are just more or less cemented in your brain. It just means the other memories will come back eventually. It may be slow and they may come one at a time or they may come rushing back by just one little trigger. A familiar face, a voice, a picture." She said. Dyson nodded along as Victor watched. There had to be a way to make him remember.

"Wait, there's something else." He said as Rebecca moved away.

"Go ahead." She said.

"Kenzi, I uh, I remember names. I don't see a faces but names. The names Kenzi, Elysia, and Jaxon. They're like pounding around in my head and here," He said putting his hand over his heart, "the names are making me feel something in a big way. Do you know them, do I know them?" he asked Rebecca.

"I'm sorry I don't think I've ever heard those names." she shook her head. Dyson sighed and repeated Kenzi's name several times shaking his head back and forth a few times.

"It's ok, it'll come back. Don't force it." Rebecca said.

"I'm going to get you some more water and when I come back we'll check the movement in your limbs." Rebecca said. She took Victor's arm and pulled him out of the room. Victor walked away with her, he'd be damned if he'd waited two years just to have Dyson remember half his shit and then forget.

"Now you be good for Aunt Bo and Aunt Lauren and brush your teeth." Kenzi said wrapping her arms around Ellie.

"Yes Mama." Ellie said planting a wet kiss on Kenzi's cheek.

"That's my girl." She smiled.

"I love you." Kenzi said.

"I love you." Ellie repeated. Kenzi smiled and stood up as Bo took Ellie's hand.

"Thanks guys, I'll see you tomorrow at the Dal around two." Kenzi said.

"Yep, be careful. See you tomorrow." Bo said wrapping Kenzi in a hug. She hugged her back and then pulled away as they closed the door. She took Jaxon's hand in hers and they headed back to the car.

When they got to the Dal Hale was there waiting for Kenzi. Kenzi headed inside and smiled down at the dejected look on Jaxon's face. He was a big momma's boy.

"Baby, don't be so sad." She smiled as they approached Trick.

"What's wrong lil man?" Hale said bending down to Jaxon's level.

"Mama leaving." He said sucking in his bottom lip. Kenzi knew he was about to cry. She slid her hands under his arms and lifted him up, cuddling him close. He buried his head in her neck and sniffled. Hale and Trick smirked and she patted his back.

"I'll be back soon, you get to stay with pap pap though." Kenzi said. He pulled back and looked her in the eyes. It was hard to look the young boy in the eyes sometimes considering he resembled Dyson so much.

"Promise?" he asked.

"I promise baby. You be good and brush your teeth." She said handing him over to Trick after him placing a wet kiss on the same cheek Ellie did. He nodded to her as Trick hugged him close trying to comfort the boy.

"Ready?" Hale asked. Kenzi nodded and waved bye to Jaxon as they left the Dal. She desperately hoped they were getting closer to finding him, she wanted Dyson back in her life. She needed him back in her life.


	4. Managing

**Thank you all so much for the reviews, I am so glad you are liking this story!**

**Chapter 3**

**Twins age: 2 years old**

"Who is this guy Victor? I know you told me his name was Dyson, and I know you know him, so who is he?" Rebecca asked as they got into the hallway. Victor sighed and looked at his sister.

"He's an old friend." Victor said.

"Ok well then who are the people he's remembering, they are obviously important to him if he remembers them." She said looking back through the window at him and offering a soft smile.

"I don't know." He said lying to her. She frowned obviously knowing he was lying.

"Whatever Victor." She said. The upstairs doorbell rang loudly echoing through the house and down into the lab.

"Who is that?" Victor asked quickly. His sister did not have visitors, ever.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" she said.

"Come on." Victor said putting his hand on her back and following her up the stairs. They approached the front door as a knock echoed out through the house. Rebecca moved the curtain just a little to look out and Victor moved to her side to look as well. He immediately recognized the pair. He knew the male was a siren, Dyson's partner, and best friend. The girl though was what worried him, she was a human, but she was Dyson's human.

"Do you know them?" Rebecca asked looking up to her brother.

"No I don't." he lied again. He could be risking losing Dyson by letting them in, but he could also find out some information and when they left he could follow them and he knew they would lead him to his daughter. Then he wouldn't need Dyson.

"Let them in, see what they want. I'll be around the corner, they won't hurt you, just get them to talk." He said. Rebecca nodded and Victor went around the corner of the kitchen and hid. Rebecca watched him walk away and then took a deep breath and pulled open the door. She smiled to the pair standing before her. The male was handsome, standing tall and lean with dark skin, he was very stylish, his fedora tipped slightly as he nodded to Rebecca and plastered on an award winning smile. Rebecca could not help but smile back, he was very handsome. The girl however looked tired and slightly irritated. She was gorgeous however; Rebecca could not help but notice the girl with her long raven colored hair, her big bright eyes and her lovely alabaster skin. She was slender and tall, mostly because of the large heels she wore.

"Hi, can I help you?" Rebecca asked looking in between the pair. She secretly hoped the two were not together.

"Hello ma'am, I'm Detective Hale." He stuck his hand out to shake hers while the other held up a badge. Rebecca looked over the badge and took his hand, Hale, he was Hale, this was Dyson's friend, his partner.

"Rebecca, nice to meet you." She said.

"This is a friend of mine Kenzi." He said. Kenzi stuck out her hand and Rebecca took it. Rebecca wanted to drag them downstairs immediately to see their friend. Now she could put names to faces, but she knew better. They may not be friends exactly.

"We're just here to ask you a few questions about your brother." He said. Rebecca nodded and stepped back.

"Yeah, ok, come in." she said nodding her head. They both nodded and stepped past her into the house. She closed the door and led them into the living room showing them to the couch, they sat and she took a seat across from them.

"Ok, I'm not one to beat around the bush, so I'm just going to jump right into it." Hale said pulling out a large folded manila envelope from his jacket pocket. Rebecca nodded and watched as he unfolded the envelope and pulled out pictures, a large stack of pictures.

"This is your brother correct?" he laid down a picture of Victor that appeared to have been taken by a security camera; he was in a black SUV while two other men shoved a person inside it. Rebecca was slightly stunned, she knew her brother was not the best guy, but what the hell was this?

"Um, yeah." She said slowly.

"Alright. Well your brother kidnapped this girl, she's an oracle and she belongs to The Ash." He said laying down another picture of a short young looking girl, she returned her gaze to the first picture and recognized the girl was the one being shoved into the vehicle. She wanted to be angry with them for showing this to her but she was pissed at her brother. He'd never told her this stuff. She continued to nod. He laid down a picture and Rebecca nearly gasped, it was a picture of Dyson, with the girl sitting next to Hale. Dyson's arm thrown casually around her shoulders, both smiling.

"This is my partner Dyson. We were instructed by The Ash to find the oracle, took us a while to track down your brother but once we did we got the girl out, but unfortunately there was backup and Dyson was hit." Hale said pulling out two more pictures; two puddles of blood, one smaller pool and the latter a large puddle of blood that looked deadly. Rebecca knew immediately Dyson was not a friend of her brothers. The night he had been drug into her lab nearly dead her brother had said he was just a friend, but now Rebecca knew differently. Her brother had been the one to do that to Dyson, it was his fault he had been in a coma for two years.

"So you're after my brother?" Rebecca asked.

"I could care less about your brother." Kenzi spoke up for the first time, her face turning more menacing. Rebecca could tell she was mad.

"Then what do you want?' Rebecca asked even though she already knew.

"I want to know where Dyson is. There was no body found the night he was injured. There has yet to be a body found and we've been searching for two years now. I just want him back. I don't care who did it, I don't want to know." Kenzi said shaking her head. Hale's hand reached out and he took her smaller one in his. Rebecca felt a twang of jealousy. But she knew it was just a friendly, comforting touch, Kenzi was obviously something more to Dyson than just a friend.

"You are his?" Rebecca asked quickly. Kenzi's eyes met her and she took three pictures off the bottom of the stack of photos and laid them down on the table. Rebecca leaned forward to look at them. The first of Dyson and Kenzi standing together, he was standing behind her, both his arms around her neck holding her close, his lips pressed gently to her cheek, she was laughing, her face an image of happiness, her hands on his arms as he kissed her. They looked so happy and it hurt Rebecca's heart to know they had been separated because of something her brother had done. The second picture was one that broke Rebecca's heart to pieces though. Dyson was sitting in a rocking chair holding a small bundle wrapped in a blue blanket, Kenzi was kneeling next to him, her arms wrapped around a pink bundle, both looking down at the bundles in total and complete love. She looked to the next picture, it was just Dyson, sitting in the rocking chair, holding both bundles.

"These are your children?" Rebecca asked pointing to the pictures.

"Our children." Kenzi said slowly nodding.

"He has children? What are their names?" she asked slowly, even though she had a feeling she already knew.

"Elysia and Jaxon, they know who their daddy is, and we all miss him so very much. If you know anything at all, please, help us find him." Kenzi practically begged. Rebecca saw the desperation in the girl's eyes. She wanted so badly to grab her hands and drag her downstairs to Dyson, but she couldn't, not with her brother standing right around the corner.

"I'm so sorry, I don't know him. I haven't seen my brother in at least a year, and last time he came around he didn't say anything about any of this. But I'll make you a promise." Rebecca said taking the girl's hand. Kenzi appeared to be shocked but she did not pull away.

"I will call my brother tomorrow and ask him about all of this. Leave me with these pictures and I'll do what I can." Rebecca said. She had a plan, she just needed to get her brother out of this house and far away first. Hale and Kenzi both nodded and handed over the pictures of Dyson, Kenzi, and their children.

"Thank you." Kenzi said as she and Hale stood. Rebecca walked them to the door and nodded her head.

"Of course. Have a good night." Rebecca said. They walked out the door and Rebecca closed it behind her. She wanted so badly to punch her brother, just hit him and yell at him. She hated him for what he had done to this man and his family.

"They're gone." Rebecca said turning from the window. Victor came out of the kitchen and automatically turned on the lies.

"Oh Becca, I'm sorry you had to hear those lies. I never would do something like that. I found Dyson like this, he's an old friend, you believe me right?" Victor said coming up to her and rubbing her arms. It took everything inside Rebecca to smile and hug her brother.

"Of course I do Victor." She said smiling. He nodded and pulled back from her.

"Good, I'm going to head to town, pick up a few things for our guest, I'll be back soon ok?" he said. Rebecca nodded and watched her brother walk out the door; she even stood around in the living room messing with some papers while she watched him pull out of the driveway and onto the road. As soon as he was out of sight she grabbed the pictures and raced downstairs.

Victor followed behind the car making sure to stay far enough away so that they wouldn't notice. He had lied to his sister, wouldn't be the first time though. He should have stayed though and gotten rid of Dyson, but that could be handled once he returned, all he needed was a definite location on this girl, Kenzi. And he knew he could find his daughter. She was Dyson's after all. And if she had been that close to Dyson he was willing to bet she knew his daughter. He just hoped his sister didn't do anything stupid in the meantime. While they were siblings, he was Dark Fae and she was Light. She had a huge heart and he knew as soon as she had seen those pictures of what had to be Dyson's family, she had melted. She was a stupid girl sometimes, believing in trivial things such as love and family, but he was not past killing her to benefit himself. If she cost him his daughter, he would definitely put an end to her life. Family or not.

Rebecca shoved open the door of the lab. Dyson's eyes jerked up to meet hers.

"We need to get out of here." She said quickly. She knew her brother, knew him well. They were family, but she knew in the end he would have no qualms about killing her. She knew if she let Dyson go, he would kill her. Because for some unknown reason, he needed Dyson alive and in front of him.

"What?" Dyson asked sitting up as much as he could with the restraints on. Rebecca grabbed a bag and shoved a few clothes inside it, including a few of her brothers. They might be a little tight in the upper body area for Dyson, but it would be fine, he would need something besides a medical gown.

"We're leaving, now." She said in a more stern voice. His eyes followed her around the room. She knew the longer he was up and awake the more he would return to his prior self, she just hoped his past self was not a complete asshole. She hurried to Dyson and unbuckled the restraints and handed him some extra clothes, but then she remembered she had forgotten to check the control of his limbs.

"Shit. Ok, um, can you stand?" she asked quickly as she finished her bag and zipped it. She noticed him stretching his arms and moving his abdomen around getting the feel of his body back.

"I can try." He said. She nodded and watched as he moved his feet a little. His eyebrows knitted together as he moved his legs a little bit.

"How does it feel?" she asked stepping over to the bed and pulling away the sheet so that he could move off the bed.

"Like my legs are asleep. Tingly and weird." He said with a smirk. She chuckled as he shoved his arms into the bed and moved his legs off the side of the bed. He shoved his feet onto the floor and moved them about trying to get them working properly. Because he was Fae Rebecca knew he would be up and moving in a matter of minutes so she continued to grab a few more things and shove them in a new bag. She heard the movement of fabric behind her and she knew he was putting on the clothes so she kept her back to him.

"Alright." Dyson said. Rebecca grabbed the pictures and pushed them into his hands.

"Do you recognize these people?" she asked zipping the other bag. He stared at the pictures, flipping through them over and over shaking his head every once in a while, trying to remember.

"I want to." He said slowly.

"I know them. Hale and Trick." he said turning the picture to face her. It was the one of the three men at a pool table.

"And this place we're in, it is the Dal." He said. She didn't know the place but she nodded. He turned to the picture of Kenzi and him. His face changed, like he felt something deep for the girl.

"Who is this?" he asked turning the photo to her.

"Kenzi." She said. He turned the photo back around and stared at it. His thumb came up and he traced it over her face.

"I want to remember her. I feel like I should." He said.

"It's ok, I'm sure you will. But now we have to go." She said quickly. Rebecca hurried up the stairs with him right behind her. She felt horrible that he couldn't remember Kenzi. She had kept the pictures of the children with her. She would show him those once they were in the car, more time for questions then. She didn't know where they were going to go, but they were going to run, far away. She needed to get him back to his family, but there was no way to do that, because she knew that would be the first place Victor went.


	5. I'm Coming Home

**Ok guys, in this chapter we have jumped ahead two years. So I hope you all enjoy and I loved the reviews, keep it up, I lurve you guys!**

**Chapter 4**

**Twins age: 4 years old**

Kenzi sat across from the therapist as she stared down at the paper. Trick and Bo had pleaded with both she and Hale to come see a therapist. So here they were, one at a time talking with this woman. Bo and Trick didn't want to give up on Dyson, hell she knew they hadn't given up on him, but they felt like Kenzi and Hale were spending way too much time investing in something that might never happen.

"Kenzi I know it has to be hard to deal with, and I know it hurts. But this is something that you need to let go. It's been four years sweetie. Anyway, our hour is up, I want to see you again same time next week." She said. Kenzi nodded slowly and stood from her chair and turned walking out the door. Hale was there waiting, he had volunteered to go first. So now that they were both done they got into the elevator silently. Not speaking to one another. Kenzi's heart was aching. Dealing with Dyson being gone had gotten easier over the years. After Rebecca had not called or tried to make contact with them, they had worried and went back to her house to check on her. Finding her house burned to the ground had made them even more worried so they thought they might have been onto something. But after looking for the elusive Rebecca for the past year and half and coming up with nothing they had given up on her and turned to something else, 6 months later and still nothing. The constant searching had made Kenzi so tired and her friends had noticed. Hale had stopped coming by at night and giving her numbers to call noticing how tired she was getting. They reached the car and got inside, still not talking to one another. Kenzi felt the most for Hale though. He completely and totally blamed himself for all of it. No matter who pleaded with him to not do that to himself, it was no use, he believed it was entirely his fault his friend was gone. Kenzi's hand went to her side instinctively; it had become a comfort mechanism for her. Whenever she was feeling strongly upset for Dyson she always touched the scar along her hip, running her fingers lightly over the raised mark made her heart beat slow back down to its normal pace, it made the tears in her eyes slowly slide away, and it made her happy memories of Dyson return.

They arrived at the Dal a few moments later. Kenzi had not seen her babies in nearly two days. They had been at numerous sleepovers with their friends from the little Fae School they attended, and she missed them terribly. She pulled open the door and turned the corner and a smile covered her face. Ellie was spinning in a circle her long arms stretched above her head. She was so pretty, her reddish brown hair fell down her back in waves and she was so much like Dyson. She was stubborn, independent, and oh so loyal to her family. Kenzi turned her gaze to her little man, who was not so little anymore. For a four year old he was tall and lean. Much taller than Ellie coming nearly up to Kenzi's hip even when she was wearing heels, his black hair was the exact color of Kenzi's, even though she was not their birth mother because of his hair people thought they were her children anyway. However, his hair was the only thing of his that was not an exact match to Dyson's, his eyes, his nose, mouth, ears, the curl to his hair, his smile, and his demeanor. Kenzi smiled and looked to Trick who was sitting on the floor with Jaxon next to him, Jaxon scribbling away on a piece of paper. Bo and Lauren were standing around Ellie counting her spins.

"Hey guys." Kenzi said loudly. Ellie and Jaxon's head popped up at her voice.

"Momma!" they both yelled. They leapt from their spots and bounded toward her, both crashing into her wrapping their arms around her waist and squeezing. She laughed and rubbed their backs.

"How were your weekends?" she asked kneeling down to their levels.

"So much fun!" Ellie yelled.

"We played football." Jaxon said excitedly. Kenzi chuckled and nodded as they flew over the details of their weekends, both talking at the same time. She wouldn't give anything in the world for her children, she loved them with all her heart. But sometimes she wished she could go back to the times when neither of them could speak.

Victor sat outside the bar he'd learned was the Dal. After following Kenzi and Hale here nearly a year ago, he'd been doing nothing but gathering information for the past year on every single person who entered or exited the building. Mostly on the ones who hung out around here all the time. Hale, Trick, Kenzi, Bo, Lauren, and the children, Jaxon, and Elysia. He'd found out nearly every detail of their lives, but still no sign of his daughter. No mention of her name, no chatter around at all about her. He was nearly ready to get inside there and ask questions about his daughter, find out if anyone knew her or had heard of her. After he had returned to find his sister and Dyson gone he had been furious, mad beyond belief. He had burned her house to the ground, so that she would have no place to return to. She had practically disappeared off the face of the earth, no sign of her anywhere. He was hoping she would turn up here, this is where Dyson's family was. The fact that they had not turned up here though was a clear sign Dyson had yet to remember where his family was. It was no matter to him though, he would have the information he needed soon. Just a few more days.

Dyson paced the room; he was becoming more and more agitated with moving from town to town every week. His memories had yet to return and he was starting to get desperate. He wanted so badly to know who he was after that damn crime scene. He knew there was more to his life than that. He knew he should go back to the Dal, back to Trick and Hale, but Rebecca had warned him of her brother. Telling him that if he was there, near them, if Dyson were to return he would surely hurt them to get his way, to get whatever her wanted to get from Dyson to begin with. So Dyson has stayed away, kept his distance not wanting any harm to come to his friends. Rebecca came back into the room with food in her hands. She was no doubt a gorgeous girl, long blonde hair that fell down to her butt, big blue innocent eyes, tall, slim, incredible assets, and such a winning personality. Dyson thought she was very pretty but he had never been interested in messing around with her for some reason. He figured it had a lot to do with the Kenzi girl in the picture he kept in his pocket. He looked at the pictures every day, the one of him and her, the one of him and two babies, and the one of him, Kenzi, and the two babies. Rebecca had told him the babies where his, telling him their names where Elysia and Jaxon, the other two names he had remembered. He guessed Kenzi was their mother and his wife, or girlfriend.

"Hey." Rebecca said passing him a bag of food.

"I want to know these people." He said pulling out the pictures and putting them on the table. They were starting to become old and worn down.

"I know Dyson, but my brother-" she started but Dyson cut her off.

"Screw your brother. I'm a wolf, I can handle him, I just want to have my memories back, and I think the only way to get them back is to go see these people. Maybe they can help." He said staring at her.

"Ok Dyson, I'll give you the car, and you go back to your family." She said. He shook his head, he wasn't about to leave her here.

"No, you're coming with me." he said.

"But my bother." She said slowly.

"We'll protect you." He said taking her hand. She smiled to him and nodded. His mind was made up, he was going home.

Kenzi closed the book she was reading to the twins noticing they were both asleep. She smiled and sat the book on the table and lifted the camera from its position, she scanned it over the children quickly to show they were sleeping and then back to her.

"Goodnight Daddy." She said to it. She turned it off and sat it back down. She leaned over in the bed and lifted Jaxon into her arms gently. Kenzi was used to lifting the kids and hauling them around in her arms. She walked into his room and laid him down on his bed, tucking him in and laying a kiss on his head, brushing the hair back away from his eyes.

"I love you little man." She whispered. She turned the lights out and headed back into Ellie's room. Tucking her in gently she moved the hair away from her face as well and laid a kiss on her head.

"I love you baby." She said before grabbing the camera, flipping off the lights, and heading back into the living room. She opened the camera and turned it back on as she sat down in the floor in the middle of all the children's papers and crayons.

"Hey Dyson." she started as she felt the all too familiar tears return to her eyes.

"Tonight hasn't been that hard it doesn't usually get hard until I try to sleep. I know I say this every night, but I miss you so much. I should have told you when I had the chance. I should have told you I loved you. Should have said something." She paused and let a few tears roll down her cheeks.

"Momma?" came a soft voice behind her. She scrambled quickly, turning off the camera and wiping at the tears. She turned and plastered on a smile to Jaxon who was standing there holding Ellie's hand.

"Babies, why aren't you asleep?" she asked staying seated on the floor.

"We heard you talking. Momma why are you crying?" Ellie asked. She pulled Jaxon across the floor and they separated both crawling in between Kenzi's open legs. She smiled and wrapped her arms around them as they snuggled into her chest, resting their heads under her chin.

"I wasn't crying." She said softly.

"Are you missing daddy again?" Jaxon asked quietly.

"Yeah hunny, I am." She said.

"I'm sorry momma." He said even lower.

"Why are you whispering sweetie?" she asked looking down at him.

"It's just when we talk about daddy you get sad." He said. Kenzi frowned; she was going to have to work on that. She never wanted them to feel like they could not talk about Dyson.

"Listen, you both talk about your daddy all you want. I loved…love your daddy with all my heart and anytime you want to talk about him, I'll tell you whatever you want to know." She said squeezing them both.

"Momma, tell us a story." Ellie said looking up at Kenzi.

"About what Hun?" she asked.

"Daddy." Jaxon finished her sentence. Kenzi smiled, a lot of different stories milling around in her head.

"Well what do you want to know?" she asked. Ellie being in her princesses, love, and happily ever after phase answered loudly.

"Tell us about when you found out you loved daddy." She said. Kenzi smirked and opted for when she realized she had feelings for Dyson.

"Let's see, ok, here we go." She pulled them closer and their little arms wrapped around her.

"Momma was very sick, I had something nasty to eat and it made me so sick everyone thought I might die." She said remembering the foot soup incident very clearly.

"Who thought you were going to die?" Ellie asked enthralled by the fact that her momma was deathly ill once.

"Everyone, pap pap, Aunt Bo, Aunt Lauren and even Uncle Hale." She said slowly. Ellie nodded along with the words and Jaxon just watched Kenzi's lips move.

"Well, momma was in Aunt Lauren's lab, she was trying to make me better. Daddy was there, we didn't know each other very well then, but he was very handsome and momma was very attracted to him. Aunt Bo was there, but she had to leave to help Aunt Lauren find something to make me better. I was scared; I didn't want to be alone. So I asked daddy if he would stay with me and he told me he was not going anywhere. I made him promise and we pinky swore." Kenzi held up her pinky to show the children. They knew about the pinky swear, she had done it with them many times.

"Momma fell asleep because I was very tired and when I woke up, daddy was not there. I was scared, I did not know anyone there and I just wanted to get out of there." She decided to skip the part about the woman dying in front of her and threatening to stab a male nurse with a needle filled with her blood.

"So momma ran away, I went to the cemetery where daddy is. I sat on the bench there, I was very very cold and tired and I just knew I might die. But then daddy showed up. He sat next to me and said he was sorry for leaving me. Then he hugged me close, keeping me warm in the cold air. He promised to take me somewhere safe and he did. He took me to pap pap's room where he and pap pap took care of me. Aunt Bo and Aunt Lauren came through and brought me some medicine to make me better. But before they got there, when no one else was around, daddy shifted to his wolf and lay across my feet to keep me warm. He would never admit it to anyone, but he did, and that's when I decided I liked your daddy a whole lot." She finished. When they children did not move she looked down and noticed both where sound asleep. She chuckled to herself and hauled them up, laying them each on a shoulder. She stood off the ground and used her elbows to cut off the lights through the house. She went into her bedroom and laid them down as she crawled in between them. They stirred a little and slid closer to her, curling around her. She smiled and wrapped them each in an arm and closed her eyes. It was nights like this that were not as hard, the nights her children snuggled with her and they all slept soundly.


	6. Storms Coming

**Sorry for the delay guys! I broke my ankle! I know BOOO this sucks lol, being in bed a lot you would think that I get to write more, but nope, i'm up hobbling around doing errands because my roommates are never around the help me haha. The joy of college life, no parents around to baby you lol. Anway, i'm going home this weekend so i'll have plenty of time to write, but no wifi. I'll try to get a few more chapters out before the weekend. Lurve you guys and thank you so much for the reviews!**

**Chapter 5**

**Twins Age: 4 years old**

"How was your doctor's visit?" Bo asked smiling to Kenzi as she came inside the Dal.

"Oh it was just lovely, we had an amazing time talking about all the crazy Fae world shit." Kenzi said accepting a beer Trick passed over the bar to her.

"Don't lie, it's not a pretty color on you." Lauren said smiling and grabbing a beer.

"It's a much better color than brown on me. I look like a shit sicle." Kenzi said turning back the beer and drinking some of it.

"I'm sure no one would have a problem with you wearing brown if the outfit was sexy enough." Lauren smiled. They all laughed as the door opened and Hale and Beck made their way in.

"Hey Hale Hey Beck." They all called out.

"Hello hello Trick I've got some questions for you about this case we're working. Mind if I talk to you?" Hale asked. Trick nodded and waved him back. Hale followed Trick into the basement as Beck came and seated himself next to Kenzi.

"Hey." He smiled. Kenzi fought the urge to smirk at his boldness. Hale was not around to glare at Beck and keep him backed off, so here he was, making his move.

"Hi." Kenzi said. She noticed Bo and Lauren had moved over to the pool table where they were flirting with each other.

"So I've never really had the chance to tell you, but I'm sorry for what happened to Dyson." he said. Kenzi frowned, she'd heard people tell her sorry for over four years now.

"What happened to Dyson, something I don't know?" Kenzi said tipping the beer up and turning to face him.

"I just meant, you know, the whole not being here thing." Beck stumbled over his words.

"Look, I get it, you like me, but I'm in love with someone else, and that'll never change. Sorry Beck, my heart and body belong to Dyson." she smiled proudly.

"Yeah I mean I get that you're in love with him and all but you don't like belong to him." Beck said in sort of a question form.

"Actually I do." Kenzi said. She moved her arm behind her back and lifted her shirt up off her hip and pointed to the raised scar across her back. He leaned back and looked at it before his face turned into a frown.

"Sorry." He said before sliding off the chair next to her and moving away quickly. She smiled and pulled her shirt down, yeah that was the usual reaction she got from flirtatious Fae when they saw the familiar mark. No one wanted to tangle up with a wolf, even if they thought Dyson was dead they were still scared.

"Knock Knock." A voice at the door called. Kenzi quickly finished off the beer and tossed it in the trash can as the twins came running around the corner with Molly, the lady that owned the Fae School where the children went.

"Momma momma momma." They started, both running 100 miles per hour spilling out every detail of their day.

"Thank you Molly." Kenzi called over them as they wrapped around her legs.

"No problem Kenz." She waved and headed back out the door.

"That's great guys." She said in general as she returned their hugs.

"Hey there munchkins!" Hale yelled as he and Trick came back up the stairs.

"Uncle Hale, Pap Pap!" they yelled breaking away from Kenzi and hurrying to them. They started their day over again and began telling them all about it. Kenzi just laughed and walked over to were Bo and Lauren were standing. As she approached them the door of the Dal swung open slamming against the wall and a tall blonde man stalked inside. Kenzi went to momma bear mode immediately, throwing glances at Trick to take the children down stairs. He grabbed up their hands as Hale looked up to the man, his face changing into a look of pure hatred. Trick hushed the twins and pulled them down the stairs closing the door silently behind him. Kenzi returned her gaze to the man now that her babies were out of the way.

"Can we help you?" Kenzi asked crossing her arms over her chest. She knew this guy was trouble.

"Victor." Hale said stepping up to Kenzi's side. They all automatically went on the defensive. Lauren stepped slightly behind Bo, Hale crossing his arms like Kenzi, all eyes on Victor. Kenzi's temper flared, this was the man that had caused all of her troubles.

"You son of a bitch." Kenzi reached out and grabbed a pool stick ready to go after him, but Hale's hand caught her quickly.

"Kenzi, he'll kill you." He whispered.

"No need for violence, I just want to know where my daughter is." He said holding his hands up.

"You tell us where Dyson is first." Kenzi demanded. Victor chuckled and slid his hands into his pockets.

"I can honestly tell you I haven't the faintest idea. You see my sister is a little bit of a softy, so the night the two of you came by the house and told her your sob story, she took off with Dyson in tow. So I'm not even sure myself. I mean think about it, why would I come in here and ask you all if I had Dyson?" he said. Kenzi glared hard, but her expression softened when she realized Dyson had been in that house. He had been right there and she had walked away.

"But he's alive?" Kenzi asked, her voice cracking.

"Last time I check he was." Victor said smirking, deciding to leave out the little detail about his memory. Kenzi felt tears come to her eyes, why hadn't he come back yet, where the hell was he?

"Fine, give us your sister's full name so we can track her and then we'll talk to you about your daughter." Kenzi promised, not even knowing who his daughter was.

"Rebecca Anne Collins." He said. Hale held up his finger and dialed a number on his phone quickly pressing it to his ear.

"Need everything on a Collins comma Rebecca Anne." He said into the phone. Kenzi let her gaze slide over to Beck who was standing behind them, his hand resting snugly on his gun, she smirked and looked back to Hale as he nodded into the phone.

"Send it all to my phone." He said then he closed it and put it back in his pocket.

"Alright, we're good. Now, who is your daughter?" Hale asked.

"Her name is Brooke Collins." Victor said. Kenzi nearly chocked as the name slid from his mouth, she felt herself go even paler.

"The last time I saw her was five years ago. She was leaving with Dyson." he said. Kenzi was listening closely to the words, Dyson had said she had no family, or that was what she had told him at least. Seeing as he had never mentioned Victor being Brooke's father it was obvious he did not know.

"Never heard of her." Hale lied smoothly.

"You mean to tell me she came here with Dyson and you've never heard of her?" He asked. Kenzi was just hoping and praying he did not know about Brooke being pregnant.

"Dyson never mentioned her. Yeah he showed up here but no one was with him. After him being here for about two months he was shot by your men and you obviously took him. We never saw anyone with him." Bo said crossing her arms.

"Are you sure? Brooke was obviously his type." Victor gestured toward Kenzi's appearance.

"Positive." Lauren said. Kenzi nodded along with their words and decided to act like the jealous girlfriend.

"Last time I checked he was my boyfriend, so I'm sure even if Brooke had left with him, he would have never brought her around here." Kenzi said. Victor nodded slowly.

"Thank you all." He said turning for the door.

"Keep an eye on him." Hale said to Beck as he heard the door close. Beck nodded and stepped forward, his whole body seeming to shift and wiggle like it was made of rubber, and then he disappeared. Kenzi was not shocked, wouldn't be the first odd thing she had ever seen in her life.

"Get some information on the sister?" Kenzi asked turning to Hale. The basement door opened and Trick appeared with the twins in tow.

"Yeah I did. Her last known address was the house though. But I'm going to head down to the precinct and check to see about any credit cards." He said.

"Call me as soon as you find out anything." Kenzi said. He nodded and they shared a brief hug before he headed out the door. Kenzi turned to the twins plastering on a huge smile. Her heart was in her throat, she was so happy to hear that two years ago Dyson had been alive. Unless something bad had happened to him within the past two years he was still alive and out there.

Rebecca turned onto the small alley and parked the car in a parking lot. Dyson had led her here, remembering exactly where this place was. She turned to him and smiled.

"Dyson look, this girl, Kenzi, she really loves you, she has a lot of feelings for you. What are you going to do?" she asked him. She felt horrible, because she knew Dyson did not remember, and she knew that would kill Kenzi's soul to know she had spent four years searching for someone who had forgotten all about her. He sighed and dug around in his pocket and pulled out the picture that he had grown quite fond of. The one of him hugging her and kissing her cheek. He looked down at it and smiled, she was such a pretty girl, and Dyson would not mind at all taking her to bed, but loving her was something else. He felt his chest tighten instinctively when he thought about her. His wolf would growl and stretch to the surface when he looked at the picture, the word 'Mine' rolling around inside him. He felt like he loved her, but he couldn't remember loving her.

"I don't know. Start new I guess. If she is that important to me, then I'll start over with her. If it worked the first time it will work again I'm sure." He said his voice full of hope. He didn't want to hurt the girl, according to Rebecca, Kenzi had been searching for him for nearly four years and had never given up on him. She had to love him, and he didn't want to hurt her by not returning the intense love she obviously had. Rebecca nodded and they slid out of the car, Dyson walking to the familiar door. He missed his friends, he was glad he was home.

Victor watched from afar as Dyson and Rebecca approached the door. Finally, after two years here he was. Victor knew the group had been lying to him, but there was no way to get it out of them. Kenzi was something else he had to admit though. No wonder Dyson had loved her so much. He cranked the car and drove off, he would be back, just give Dyson some time to get back with his friends and get comfortable, and then he'd make his move.


	7. Daddys Home

Oh guys! Thank you for all the lurve! I've had a few people PM me and ask how I broke it. So just to let everyone know, I was running around in the yard with my nephew and I stepped right in a hole and it cracked. I think the noise was worse than the pain lol, but anyway, that's how it happened.

**Chapter 6**

**Twins age: 4 years old**

Kenzi smiled and closed the door to Trick's basement. The twins were downstairs doing their homework and Kenzi was happy she only had to tell them once. She took the beer Trick offered and lifted it to her lips.

"Thank you." She smiled and sat it down. He was smiling.

"I knew you could use it." He said. Kenzi laughed and nodded and went over to the pool table where Lauren and Bo were playing pool.

"So wow, Brooke's dad. Talk about surprises." Lauren said. Both Bo and Kenzi nodded. The door opening brought all their heads up again, taking the defensive just in case Victor had decided to come back for more. The face that appeared before them causing a collective gasp around the room. Attention briefly broken when Kenzi's beer slipped from her fingers and shattered on the floor, her hands coming up to cover her mouth as tears welled in her eyes. Dyson was standing there, a large smile on his face, Rebecca behind him smiling as well.

"Oh my god." Kenzi said as the tears broke free and ran down her face. She broke away from the group, running to him full speed and leaping into his arms. He caught her as she buried her head in his chest taking in his scent making sure it was really him, she wasn't just dreaming.

"Dyson. It's really you, oh my god Dyson." Kenzi cried, her arms squeezing him tightly. She pulled back and pressed her lips to his, kissing him deeply, he kissed her back, their tongues intertwining, as they pressing into one another. Kenzi could not get enough of him. She had missed him so much and she could hardly believe he was here, standing in front of her. Trick, Bo, and Lauren stood back tears in all their eyes. They refused to interrupt the moment between the pair. Kenzi deserved that moment. Kenzi pulled back and looked at his face as he let her slide to the ground, she framed his face with her hands and smiled through tear filled eyes at him.

"Dyson I can't believe it's you. I can't believe you're back. I…thought…oh Dyson." Kenzi said her arms going around him again. He chuckled and held her close to him. She was literally bawling in his arms. Something she had never done before, but this was Dyson, the man she loved, the man she had been searching for for four years.

"Oh, I'm sorry, damn I'm keeping you to myself." She said pulling back. His hands came up and he lifted her face in his hands.

"You're Kenzi?" he said in more of a question form. Kenzi's face changed a little, her eyebrows going up slightly.

"Yes, of course I'm Kenzi, who else would I be? Bone head." Kenzi said smiling.

"I'm sorry, you seem so amazing, and I know how you feel for me and I promise I'll work on remembering and trying to make this work." He said to her. Kenzi stepped back slightly glancing behind him to Rebecca wondering what in the hell was going on.

"Dyson, don't play games." She said warning him.

"He's not playing." Rebecca stepped up.

"He was in a coma for two years, he woke up this way. His last memory is of a crime scene, a dead man in an elevator, smiling like a crazed person." Rebecca said.

"My first kill here." Bo said.

"So he doesn't remember me?" Kenzi asked slowly, her hands dropping from his sides. Rebecca shook her head slowly to the girl.

"I don't, but I promise I'll try. Rebecca told me how much you care about me, and I can just see it in the way you act, I couldn't stand myself if I didn't try to make it work." He said. Kenzi's heart was breaking. He didn't remember her, didn't remember the love they'd had for one another. She didn't know what to do. What about the children? He didn't remember them either. But he was promising to try to remember. Here he was after four years and now it was Kenzi's job to make him remember.

"I um…I don't know what to say." Kenzi said looking down. She thought her troubles would be over the moment he walked through that door. But they were just starting. He took her hands in his and brought them up kissing over the knuckles of her hands softly.

"I'll try my hardest. I promise." He said, he stuck his pinky out and even the action surprised him. He'd never done that before. Kenzi's eyes widened, shocked that he'd remember that. He dropped his hand and smirked.

"Sorry, don't know where that came from." He said.

"No, no, the um…the first time we spent the day together and I was really sick I made you promise not to leave me and I made you pinky promise." Kenzi lifted her pinky back up. Dyson smiled and nodded.

"Then that's where it came from." He said looping his pinky through hers.

"Some things will be more cemented in his mind than others." Rebecca said stepping up. Kenzi nodded, she was happy he remembered some things.

"Dyson, I'm glad you're back." Bo and Lauren said coming over. Trick close behind them.

"Yeah I know you don't remember me, but uh, I'm Bo." She said sticking out her hand. He smiled and took it.

"Trick." Dyson said turning to the only really familiar face.

"You have no idea how good it is to see you." Trick said, they shared a hug.

"I need to call Hale." Trick said after the hug. He turned and hurried back to the bar.

"My children?" he asked Kenzi as he dug in his pocket and pulled out the photos. He turned one to face her. She smiled to it, it was the picture taken with her phone the day Jaxon had been taken out of the incubator.

"Yeah, look, come sit please." She said leading him to the table. He nodded and followed her. Bo and Lauren took Rebecca's arms and led her away, going to get her settled. They sat down across from one another and Kenzi put her hands on the table. Dyson reached out and took them.

"Is this ok?" he asked. Kenzi chuckled.

"It's fine." She said.

"Dyson this picture was taken the day Jaxon was removed from the incubator. He was very sick when he was born." She said slowly recanting the story.

"Ok look, let my start over." She said waving away that story, "With us." She said. He nodded along.

"We dated for two years. You know how you are, not going to try and tell you. So needless to say you got cold feet and took off. You kind of left me in bed one morning while I was still asleep and ran off somewhere." She said with a smirk.

"Damn, I'm sorry." He said.

"No, it's fine, we've been through this, you just don't remember." She chuckled.

"So after about six months of you being gone you show up here with your pregnant girlfriend, Brooke." She said.

"I don't remember her." he said shaking his head.

"That's fine, it's ok." Kenzi said running her thumb over the back of his hand. She recanted all the details of Brooke and how she had shot up while pregnant, then she told him about after they were born and staying in the hospital with them and then how they slowly got better. She told him about how they all moved into the house together so she could help him while he worked. She told him it all, every last bit, even the part about the night he went missing. He nodded his head along with her words, listening to every detail until she was finished.

"Wow, that's a lot to digest." He smiled. She chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah I know. So about the children." She smiled, very proud of them, she loved any chance she got to talk about them.

"They are four years old. Their names are Elysia and Jaxon, but I call them Ellie and Jax. You once told me your father called your mother Ellie." She said smiling. Dyson nodded and a smile appeared on his face again as he recalled the nickname his father had had for his mother.

"Anyway, both attend Molly Chandler's school here in the city. It's a Fae school, she picks them up and drops them off here. They are both so so very smart and I'm so proud of them for that. Ellie is incredibly independent, loyal, stubborn, and so pretty. She has your eyes and hair color as well as the curl. Jaxon is so handsome, he looks exactly like you except for his black hair, he is calm, cool, and very laid back." she said. Dyson chuckled and nodded to her.

"Wow, you've done an amazing job." He said.

"I've tried, and I've had a lot of help from Trick, Bo, Lauren, and Hale. We all love each other, like a big happy family. Oh!" she hopped up from the table and scurried across the room on her heels. Dyson watched after her smiling as she ran to her bag. No wonder he had fallen for her, she was extremely pretty, kind hearted, and very interesting. She was a wonderful person from what he could tell considering his children did not even belong to her and she had raised them in his absence. He watched her dig around him her bag and then retrieve something and return. She shoved a camera into his hands.

"This is just one tape, but I have every single little moment recorded for you. Birthdays, bed time stories, picnics, first words, first steps, first time eating solid food, first time eating baby food, every first you could imagine is recorded. For four years I've recorded every moment." She smiled. Dyson looked down at the camera and then smiled back up at her.

"You never believed I was dead?" he asked, unable to grasp the concept that this tiny human had had so much faith in him. She dropped her gaze to the table and it seemed she was trying to think of an answer.

"Kenzi?" he asked beginning to get worried when she didn't return her beautiful big eyes to his. She still didn't look up, he reached across the table and slid his hand under her chin and lifted her eyes up to his. He was shocked, her eyes were filled with tears and a few spilled over and rolled down her face. He lifted his thumb gently and wiped them away from her cheek.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked.

"There were times where I was felt like you might be gone, and I would try to move on, get past you, but I just couldn't because in my heart I knew you were still out there. I'm sorry, I'm blubbering like an idiot. It's just, I'm so happy your back." she smiled through the tears. He chuckled and took her hand in his while leaving the other on her cheek.

"I don't remember loving you Kenzi and I'm sorry for that, but I know what this feeling in my heart is. I may not remember all the times I've kissed you or held you but my heart does." He said slowly. Kenzi smiled and leaned in capturing his lips in hers and kissing him deep and gentle. When they pulled apart she nodded.

"Ok, do you want to meet Ellie and Jax now? You can watch these videos once we go home." she said. He nodded his head, he didn't remember them but he'd missed so much of their lives already he sure as hell was about to pretend he did.

"Ok, you might want to stand up, because they'll tackle you. One minute." She held her finger up and went to Trick's door sliding it open. Dyson followed her instruction and stood.

"Ellie! Jax!" she called.

"Ma'am?" they called back. Dyson smiled at the sound of their intertwined voices.

"Come up here, there's someone I want you to meet." She said. He heard pairs of feet bounding up the stairs and then they appeared at the door. Both of them gorgeous, smiling brightly.

"Hey guys, listen." Kenzi said kneeling down to their level.

"Do you know who that is?" she asked pointing. Their eyes turned toward him and if possible their smiles spread even wider.

"Daddy!" They shouted. Kenzi was right, they were on him in an instant, wrapping their arms around his legs and thighs, squeezing him tight and rocking him on his feet with the force of their hugs. He could not help but laugh and feel the warmth in his heart. She had told them who he was instead of just letting them forget. He copied her and kneeled down to their level.

"Hey guys." He said smiling to them.

"Daddy, I'm so glad you're back. Mommy missed you so much, but she always told us stories about you even though it made her sad." Jaxon said loudly.

"Yeah! She told us about all the times you helped her, and that one time she was sick and you," her voice dropped to a whisper, "turned into your wolf and laid on her feet because she was so cold." She said. Dyson smiled and nodded as they went on and on, telling him story after story. Kenzi just sat back and watched the children. She was so happy they had reacted so well to him. Her heart was repairing itself, she loved Dyson, and she would wait as long as she needed for him to love her back.


	8. Mommys Gone

**Ok guys, so I am leaving tomorrow morning, going home sweet home. However, I managed to get this chapter out thanks to my amazing boyfriend, so thank him! haha! He is my boyfriend of almost two years and he gets to meet the fam for the first time this weekend, so also, wish him luck haha! But anyway, the reason you should thank him is, he was not supposed to get here until Friday morning because he lives an hour away seeing as we go to two different colleges, but he showed up last night and took care of me and made me stay in bed all night last night so I was able to write this chapter. YAY for awesome boyfriends! Anywho, lurve you guys and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 7**

**Twins age: 4 years old**

Dyson stared at the screen, it was nearly six am but he had not been able to sleep after he started watching the tapes. He was on the last one now, it started rolling and the picture that popped up was of a cemetery, then the camera turned to show Ellie and Jax walking along in front of the person holding the camera who he guessed was Kenzi. He leaned forward resting his forearms on his thighs and looking closely at the large stone they approached. It was his, his name scrolled across the top. Kenzi kneeled down in front of it and the children came and curled around her.

"Read it to me." she said pointing to the words on the large marble stone.

"You can cry and close your mind, be empty and turn your back. Or you can do what he'd want: smile, open your eyes, love and go on." They read the words slowly but worked them out.

"Good job." She said.

"You want to talk to daddy?" she asked.

"Me first." Ellie said quickly.

"Go ahead baby." Kenzi said.

"Hey daddy. I made you a picture." Ellie held it up for the camera and then turned it to the stone.

"Here you go. Oh, and I love you daddy." She said putting the picture down on the ground beneath them.

"Ok, Jax." Kenzi said turning the camera to him.

"Daddy, I love you. And mommy is not going to say it, but she loves you too." Jax said smiling. Kenzi chuckled and let her hand fall on the stone, her fingers gently stroking the letters of his name.

"Hey there Dyson. We're still missing you, just want you to know we didn't forget you, we never will." She said.

"Alright guys." She said standing. Dyson smiled and watched as the camera turned off. She really did care about him, she loved him. The camera came back on, in Ellie's bedroom, it was sitting still facing the bed, both children laying in bed, Kenzi sitting about them reading a book. After a few more minutes of reading she finished the book and laid it down. She lifted the camera to her face and smiled.

"Goodnight Daddy." She said. The camera turned off and Dyson waited a few seconds for another picture popped up, it was Kenzi, she was holding the camera up, facing her.

"Hey Dyson." she said. He watched as a few tears peeked in her eyes.

"Tonight hasn't been that hard it doesn't usually get hard until I try to sleep. I know I say this every night, but I miss you so much. I should have told you when I had the chance. I should have told you I loved you. Should have said something." She said. She paused and Dyson watched as a few tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Momma?" Came a voice behind her. She let the camera drop to the floor, scrambling around a bit, as if she was trying to turn it off, but she didn't, Dyson sat there and listened to every word. The children talking to her, her telling them a story. Dyson listened to the story closely, smiling as she recalled all the details from when she had been sick. He wondered what had really happened, he knew she had probably cut out some details. As the story came to a close he heard movement and he knew she was getting up and moving the children. He knew they had to be asleep because they were not speaking. A few moments passed and he heard her return, lift the camera and close it. The screen went black and then fuzzed out and he knew that was it.

"Dyson."

He turned on the couch and smiled. Kenzi was standing at the end of the hallway, rubbing her eyes a little as she tried to see what he was doing. His eyes roamed over her body, her hair was a mess, sticking out in every direction, she was dressed in a small purple tank top and black pajama bottoms with purple clouds on them. He smirked as she finally stopped rubbing her eyes and looked at him.

"Hey, sorry, did I wake you?" he asked. She shook her head and stretched her arms over her head, Dyson noticed how the tank rode up baring her flat stomach. He spotted black swirling lines peeking out just above her pants on each side and he could not help the chuckle. He knew she was the type to sport ink.

"No, no, it's about six, this is when I always get up. I didn't used to, but the twins usually start moving around about sevenish, gives me time to shower and cook breakfast before they get up." She said.

"Ah, ok. Need help? I can make a mean omelet." He said standing up.

"Yeah, that'd be great, wait, have you even been to sleep?" she asked moving from the hallway and toward the kitchen.

"No, but I'm fine trust me. I'll sleep when I'm dead, I have a lot to catch up on." He said. He regretted his words immediately though, dead was probably not the best word to use in general. Her face changed quickly but rebounded back and smiled.

"Sorry." He said.

"It's fine." She chuckled and nodded as she opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of juice shaking it up she opened it and took a long drink. He watched as her shirt lifted again and he noticed the swirling lines. His curiosity got the best of him and he stepped forward his hands coming up and taking the hem of her shirt. He knew he'd surprised her as she jerked.

"Sorry, just interested in the ink." He said.

"Oh, yeah that." she said. She moved from his hand and sat down the bottle and lifted her shirt pulling down her pants just a little. He looked down and smiled, two names rested on her hips, one on each. Jaxon and Elysia, swirling letters wrapped up and around her hips cascading down and back up over her sides just slightly. He looked at both, and then his eyes fell on the outer edges of a raised scar. He stepped forward his mind flaring to life.

"What is this?" he asked. His hands took over, reaching out and taking her small waist, turning her back to him. There it was, his mark, laying across her side, half on her hip half on her back. Memories flashed over his eyes, just pictures, of him lying next to her in a bed, his arms around her. Several pictures like this flashed across his mind. He reached out and touched the scar, his fingers running over it, tracing the scar from top to bottom, left to right. No more memories flared to life, just the ones of them being together, and only a few.

"I remember holding you, sleeping with you." He said in a whisper. Kenzi spun around looking up into his eyes.

"How much?" she asked.

"Not much, just sleeping with you, being together a few times." He said.

"That's good, that's great, at least you're starting to remember." She smiled. He leaned down and kissed her softy, she nibbled his bottom lip a little as he pulled back.

"I need to uh…get a shower, before you distract me." she said with a chuckle.

"I'll start cooking." He smirked and laid a soft kiss on her forehead. Her arms came around his waist and she held him close to her. He slid his arms around her shoulders and rested his chin on the top of her head.

"I'm so happy you're back." she said.

"It's good to be back." he said laying a kiss on the top of her head.

"Ok, shower." She said pulling back. He nodded and let her go. He could not help but watch her hips sway back and forth as she walked down the hallway. She was something else, that was for sure.

Kenzi finished her hair and headed down the hall toward the kitchen. She heard the loud voices from the kitchen and she smiled. Ellie was always loud at breakfast.

"Daddy this is good. I'm sure mommy will love it. She'd love anything you did, she's so happy you're back daddy." Ellie said. Kenzi chuckled and turned the corner into the kitchen. Both children were sitting in Dyson's lap, eating like they'd never eaten before and Dyson was just smiling happier than ever.

"Ellie is spilling all my secrets." Kenzi said sitting down at the table. Ellie's head jerked up and she squealed.

"Sorry momma." She said loudly.

"Ellie, inside voice." Kenzi reminded her.

"Oh, I forgot, sorry momma." She said, this time in a quieter voice.

"There you go." She said. Dyson chuckled and Kenzi grabbed up her fork and dug into the omelet in front of her. She wanted to moan when it hit her mouth, it was delicious.

"Oh that's good." She said smiling up to him.

"Glad you like it." He said bouncing the children on his knees just a little. She watched them interact out of the corner of her eye as she ate. They all got along so well, she was unbelievably happy in that moment, with her children and her man.

They all got to the Dal together around seven forty five. Ellie and Jaxon raced inside to say goodbye to everyone before they had to head off to school. Dyson and Kenzi took their time. Walking together slowly, his arm around her shoulders her arm around his waist.

"You've done an amazing job with them." he said squeezing her gently. She smiled up at him and chuckled.

"Like I said, I've had a lot of help." She said letting her hand gently slide over his side.

"Yeah, but you've been their mother, you've been there for them." he said looking down at her as they approached the door. He smiled and turned sliding his other arm around her and pulling her into his chest laying a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Mmmm." She moaned against his mouth. She chuckled as they pulled away from one another and went inside. When Kenzi turned the corner her heart leapt to her throat. Victor was standing there, gun in hand, holding Ellie by the back of her shirt his gun pressed against her temple. Trick, Bo, and Lauren stood facing him all wide eyed. Jaxon was pressed firmly behind Bo's back, she was holding him there.

"What the hell?" Dyson asked quickly.

"I want to know where Brooke is right now. Your kid for mine." He said. Kenzi's eyes fell back to Ellie, she was not crying, did not look scared, just angry.

"She didn't do anything to you, let her go!" Bo said raising her voice.

"Please, just let her go, I'll tell you anything you want to know." Kenzi said. She felt Dyson stiffen next to her and a growl rumbled through his chest. Kenzi let her hand fall back against his abdomen, holding him there.

"No, tell me first." He said, shoving the gun against her head harder. Dyson roared, growling loudly and showing his teeth.

"I'd put a bullet through her head before you could get to me Dyson. I suggest you relax." Victor said with a smile.

"Ok fine, fine. Just back off her a little, she's just a child." Kenzi said holding her hands up. Victor milled it over and eased off her just a bit, but his grip was still tight on both her shirt and the gun.

"Your daughter did come here with Dyson. She was on some serious drugs so Dyson kicked her to the curb when he caught her using in his loft. Haven't seen her since then." Kenzi said skipping over the part about the twins.

"You're lying, Brooke didn't use drugs." He said roughly.

"No, she's not, I treated Brooke for withdrawals before she left, she needed to be off that stuff." Lauren said. Victor's eyes shot over to her.

"I know you're lying, all of you! Fine so be it. I'll just take her with me until I find Brooke." He said jerking Ellie.

"Just try." Dyson growled.

"What are you going to do to stop me Dyson? I'll kill her if you try anything." He said smirking.

"Look, everyone just calm down. I'll go with you." Kenzi said stepping forward. Everyone's eyes turned to her.

"I'll be fine won't I Victor. We're just going to find Brooke. I found your sister, I can find your daughter. I'll help you however I can, and they won't follow us. Right guys?" Kenzi said taking another step forward. She would promise anything if he would just let Ellie go. Dyson watched her, his eyes never leaving Ellie except when Kenzi was making wild promises that could very well get her killed. She was their mother, truly and deeply, she was willing to take a bullet for both of these children, and that spoke volumes.

"Yeah, as long as you help me find Brooke." He said slowly realizing she was offering up herself. She would be much more valuable to him than a four year old.

"You guys will not follow him ok. I'm going to be ok." Kenzi said looking to her friends, her hands remaining up facing Victor.

"Kenzi." Dyson said.

"I'm going to be ok." She assured him. She was standing directly in front of Victor now.

"We won't follow." Trick said, knowing perfectly well what Kenzi was doing, she was saving her daughter's life.

"Ok, good. Victor, take the gun off Ellie, put it here." Kenzi pointed to her chest. Victor seeming to be hypnotized by Kenzi's voice did as he was told, putting the gun against Kenzi's chest but holding a firm grasp on Ellie.

"I'm just going to say bye ok?" she said nodding.

"Make it quick." He said. Kenzi nodded and kneeled down in front of Ellie, Victor transferred the gun to her head.

"Momma I don't want you to go." Ellie cried throwing her arms around Kenzi's neck. Kenzi could not help but let a few tears fall as she rubbed the girl's small back.

"I'm going to be ok, I promise, and I'll be back soon. Daddy is going to take good care of you." She said softly closing her eyes. Sound and quick movement caught everyone's attention as Jaxon broke away from Bo and ran for Kenzi. It scared Victor and Kenzi grabbed the boy pulling him into her chest quickly as Victor cocked the gun.

"He's just hugging me!" Kenzi yelled she held both children tight against her as Dyson growled again, warning Victor.

"Hurry up." Victor instructed. Kenzi nodded and squeezed the twins.

"I love you both so much, ok? And I promise I'll come back soon. Daddy is going to take care of you for now, but don't worry, he doesn't burn food like mommy, and he's a better reader to." Kenzi joked as more tears fell and the twins cried into her neck.

"Ok, ok, go to Daddy. Go to daddy now." She said pulling them back from her. She placed kisses on their heads.

"I love you momma." Ellie said with tear filled eyes.

"Momma I love you too." Jaxon said sniffling.

"I know babies, I love you both very much. Now, go to daddy." She said standing slowly. Victor held the gun to her head as Ellie and Jaxon ran towards Dyson, both wrapping tightly around his legs. His hands came down resting on their backs. Kenzi looked at the grave faces of her friends as Victor pulled her back against his chest and pressed the cold barrel to her temple.

"Stay back or I'll kill her." he said to them. They all took steps back, moving behind the bar as Victor pushed Kenzi through the bar using her as a shield just in case.

"See you later ok?" Kenzi said to them.

"Be careful Kenzi." Trick smiled.

"Keep your comments to yourself, I love you." Bo said.

"Ditto." Smiled Lauren.

"Kenzi, come back ok?" Dyson said holding the children against his chest now as they rested in his arms staring wide eyed at their mom.

"I promise." Kenzi smiled to him.

"I like you a whole lot." He said with a smirk. Kenzi wanted to laugh, would have laughed had she not been in this situation.

"I like you a whole lot too Dyson." she said as Victor pushed open the door. She waved her hand in a slow motion so Victor did not get scared and then the door slammed in her face as they stepped out. He drug her to his car quickly and stuffed her in and then climbed in as well. They were out of the parking lot in less than ten seconds. No doubt Kenzi was scared, of course, but she was glad it was not Ellie in this car, she did what she had to do.


	9. New Memories

Ok guys, i'm not home yet, but, I made my boyfriend drive me to a hotel parking lot so I could post this chapter. YAY! P.S. The family lurves him! So yay for boyfriend lurve! Anywho, thank you all for the reviews and the lurve you give to me. Have a wonderful night/day until next time! LOTS OF LURVE!

**Chapter 8**

**Twins age: 4 years old**

"You know you can put the gun down. I'm not going to do anything. I was being sincere." Kenzi said, her eyes remaining on the gun still pointed at her even though they had been driving for nearly two hours.

"Well it makes me feel better." He said with a smirk. Kenzi nodded and looked to the road.

"So let's talk." He said glancing at her.

"About?" Kenzi asked calmly.

"Fae and human relations." He said in all seriousness.

"What about them?" she asked, her eyes going up to the road as she clicked her fingernails lightly on the door. She was thankful they were close to their destination. She had a lot of experience dealing with drug addicts. Her mother had been one, her step father had been one, and she'd never met her biological father, so she had to assume he might have been one as well. She knew addicts rarely traveled far from home. That's where their connections where, you move to a new town it means new connections which also means risking your neck because you don't know who to trust. So she knew Brooke would come back home, that's where her connections where. She was probably holed up in a crack shack somewhere and luckily for Kenzi she'd had a lot of experience in drug related business as well as drug related living.

"Dyson's a wolf, he's stronger than you. He could easily kill you." He said.

"Yet he doesn't." Kenzi retorted, her temper slightly flaring.

"True, but he could. I mean I can tell by the look on your face he's probably hurt you in bed before." Victor said never taking his eyes off the road.

"And? Who's to say I don't enjoy being hurt in bed?" Kenzi asked looking right at his face. Victor chuckled and nodded.

"Alright, fine. I get it, you like the wolf." he said shrugging.

"Yeah, I do." Kenzi said crossing her arms over her chest and looking back to the road.

"You have children. Is it so wrong for me to want my daughter back?" he asked frowning slightly. Kenzi reigned in her temper for now, no need in upsetting the man with the gun.

"No, it's not. I understand where you're coming from, but why do it this way? All you had to do was ask, I would have helped." She said lying through her teeth. His daughter was a dirt bag.

"I find that hard to believe. Dyson was with Brooke, he probably had sex with her. I did a little digging before I came into the Dal, actually, two years of digging, and well I found out you and Dyson were together for two years, he apparently dumped you and ran off. Came back six months later with my daughter." Victor said. Was he trying to piss her off?

"And? I could care less, Dyson and I talked, I forgave him. Brooke got mad and left." Kenzi said.

"Mhmm, well I'm sure it had to make you mad right? My little girl with your wolf. Did it ever cross your mind that maybe it was because you were a human?" he asked. Kenzi ground her teeth.

"Well damn Victor, if you know all this shit, then why couldn't you find your own daughter?" Kenzi asked. She was mad now, and she was not about to stop talking.

"I mean hell if you did so much digging into us, then how was it that you didn't know your own daughter was a cracked out crazy fucking bitch!" Kenzi yelled. Before she could take a breath and continue the butt of the pistol slammed across her cheek knocking her head into the window. She wanted to turn around and swing, but she reminded herself quickly that he had a gun.

"You shut the hell up!" he yelled. Kenzi squeezed her eyes shut and tried to regain her composure, tried to remember what was going on. She knew her head was not bleeding, did not feel any blood, but she knew there would be a bump. The fire burning through the left side of her face worried her more.

"Damn it. Ok, fine. Sorry, you made me mad, I lost my temper. I'm sorry." Kenzi apologized quickly opening her eyes. Victor was focused on the road ahead, not looking over at her.

"Yeah." He mumbled. Kenzi had a feeling he secretly knew his daughter was on drugs, he was just having trouble admitting it.

"I'm just going to pull down this mirror ok?" she said. He nodded and she eased her hands up and pulled down the mirror. She cursed under her breath. Blood was running down her cheek from a large gash across her cheekbone. The skin around the gash was already turning an ugly shade of purple-blue. Her hand went down into her bag and she pulled out a wad of napkins she kept just in case. She pressed it gently to her cheek to stop the bleeding and cursed as it stung.

"Sorry." He mumbled. She frowned, she had half the mind to reach over and shove the wheel and send them both sliding down into the ditch.

"My fault." Kenzi said. He nodded. She was in more trouble than she thought. Here she was looking for some cracked out hoe bag and said crack out hoe bag's father was a psycho. Great, just perfect.

Dyson paced the room, his arms crossed over his chest. Kenzi was gone, had been nearly five hours and still no word from her. If they went after Victor they risked her life, and that wasn't about to happen.

"Dyson." Bo said coming around the corner with his ringing phone. She tossed it into his hands and Dyson flipped it open quickly.

"Hello?" he said, hope filling his voice.

"Hey there." Kenzi's voice filled his ears and he could not help but smile.

"You're ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine. I'm good. How are Ellie and Jax?" she asked making casual conversation.

"Scared, missing their mommy, but both down stairs working on homework." He said.

"Good. Well I only have a few minutes but he's sworn up and down to let me go if I find Brooke." She said.

"And if you don't find her?" he asked. Not wanting to think that thought at all, it was a horrible thought, but he was realistic, and it could happen.

"I…um…I don't know Dyson. I'm going to find her. I'm good at this. Let's not think about that." Kenzi said. Dyson could hear the smile in her voice.

"What would you like to think about?" he asked giving in to her.

"I don't know, you." She said.

"What about me?" he whispered. Bo and Lauren were close by.

"Mhhm." Kenzi mumbled into the phone.

"Tell me?" he pushed. He enjoyed getting their minds off of what was going on. The importance of the situation, the fear that was inside both of them, it was nice to forget.

"Your beard, rubbing against my neck when you kiss me and nibble on my shoulder." She said. Dyson could not help the smirk that crossed his face.

"Go on." He said when she paused.

"Your chest, under my hands, how good you feel against me when you hold me." she said.

"I see. Well then when you get back we'll have to hug." Dyson said sarcastically.

"Amongst other things." She said.

"I don't want to force you into anything you're not comfortable with. My memories aren't back and I don't want to hurt you." He said.

"We'll just have to make new memories." She said. He chuckled and nodded.

"Alright, whatever you say." He said.

"There you go. Stick with that and I'll never be mad at you." Kenzi laughed.

"I'll remember that." he said.

"You do that. I have to go now. I'll call you soon." She said.

"Alright, be careful." He said.

"I promise I will." She said, the phone clicked off and Dyson put his phone down turning to his friends to tell them some of what she had said. The other things were between them, just them.

"Have. You. Seen. Her?" Kenzi said as she clenched her hand tightly around the man's collar holding the picture in his face.

"Yeah, yeah, like a year ago though, she um came by here to grab a beer, looking for some guy named Butch." He stumbled through his words.

"Butch, that's original. Alright, so where can I find this Butch?" she asked.

"Little hole in the wall bar over on Delanie, blue door, he hangs there with his friends." He said quickly as Kenzi released his collar and shoved Brooke's picture in her pocket.

"Don't spread the word I'm looking. Or I promise the next time we meet, it won't be this nice." She said. He nodded quickly and scrambled away. Kenzi shoved the door of the bar open and went out to the car getting back in. She pushed the brass knuckles back into her purse and nodded to Victor.

"Go to Delanie." She said. He nodded his head and they left the parking lot. Kenzi had her ways of finding people, and Brooke was going to be found and then Kenzi was going home to love on her man. End of story.


	10. Getting Things Done

YAY another chapter! haha! SO lucky there is a hotel nearby lol, I think they are catching on that I am jumping on their wifi though oh well, I don't think that is illegal. Anywho, enjoy!

**Chapter 9**

**Twins age: 4 years old**

Kenzi sat in the hotel room tapping her foot. They had gone by the small bar named The Tavern about three times, never going inside just driving past, scoping out the vehicles that hung around there and tonight was the night Kenzi was going to go in. She had a plan, she always had a plan. Victor pushed open the door and shoved two full bags of crap into her hands. She had made a list and sent him to the store after everything she needed. She imagined he had to go to several different stores to find all the stuff, but he'd managed.

"Here you go. What time are you going?" he asked as she heaved the bags up and headed for the bathroom.

"It doesn't get busy until around ten, so I guess I'll go then. Did you get the car I asked for?" she asked.

"Pick it up on the way to the bar." He said. She nodded and moved into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She could not wait to get this over with.

Lauren sat next to Bo at the booth inside the Dal. Her hand sitting comfortably on Bo's thigh as Bo's hand gently stroked hers. She knew Bo was worried about Kenzi, she felt bad for Bo. Kenzi was her best friend, her sister. Those two loved each other more than anything. God forbid anyone hurt Kenzi. Bo would kill them. Lauren knew that. She smiled to her and then let her eyes travel over to Dyson. He was sitting on the floor, his legs spread wide, Ellie and Jax in between them all of them playing with various toys. She smiled and watched them interact together. Kenzi had been such a great mother to those children. Knowing she didn't have to, she did it anyway. She loved them very much, it showed in her actions every day. Just like she loved Dyson. Lauren didn't much go for the opposite sex but Dyson was a good looking man, and she knew it was hard for most girls to resist his wonderful body and his happy little grin. Lauren had thought of him as a player, but when he and Kenzi started dating, she had witnessed him be approached by several different women, night after night and he always turned them away quickly. Dyson didn't care that Kenzi was just a human, even though the Fae flirters had been all about telling him she was just a human, he could care less. Lauren loved that about him, he had loved Kenzi whole heartedly, even when he left she knew it had killed his soul to leave her. His public display of affection with Bo had been there, but with Kenzi, they were such a couple. When they were in the Dal together and sitting, he was always taking her hand and holding it. If he was playing pool with Hale they would all be sitting around together but when he made a shot she would clap for him and he would kiss her calling her his good luck charm. It truly was adorable. All Lauren could hope for was that she came back unharmed, because if she was hurt or if she didn't come back soon, Lauren knew a wolf, a succubus, a siren, and a blood sage that were going to be very pissed.

Kenzi cut the car off and sighed as she sat there for a moment. The men sitting on their motorcycles outside were staring wide eyed at the car with its silver color and darkly tinted windows. People inside the bar were staring out looking at the sexy little Porsche it was obvious they had never seen a car like this in their parking lot, she had meant to get their attention and it had worked. She would get even more when she stepped out. She pulled down the mirror and looked at her face. Her makeup was extravagant, dark eyes that caused her big gray-blue eyes to stand out boldly, her lips where bright red, and she had done a wonderful job of covering the cut and bruise. But her clothes, now that was what would get attention, or lack of clothes. That's what she had sent Victor to the store for, clothes, makeup, and a special gun. One that strapped around her upper thigh and hugged the inside of her leg very close to her no no spots. She looked down at her clothes, a bright red strapless mini dress, it came to just below her ass, far enough to cover the gun but show it all if she bent over, her heels were black and outrageously high, however they were simple black platforms. She grabbed the keys and slid them down her shirt into the strapless bra as she popped open her door. She heard the whistles as soon as she slid her long leg out of the car followed closely by the other. She stood upright and closed the door offering fake smiles at the bikers as she strutted into the small bar. She didn't know who Butch was, but if he was a big dog she was willing to bet he would be all in her shit as soon as she started dancing. She slid up onto a stool and was immediately offered a drink.

"Hey baby, let me buy you something good." The young drunk sitting next to her said.

"I'll have water." Kenzi said smiling to him.

"Just water?" he slurred.

"Yeah, I'm not much of an alcohol fan." She lied. She didn't plan on drinking at all, it would throw off her game big time.

"Give the lady what she wants." The boy said. The bartender smiled and handed her a bottle of water. She smiled and took it drinking some of it quickly.

"Thanks." She said. She spun the stool around to survey the bar. It was small and easy to spot the big dog in the house. He sat at they only table in the bar, surrounded by his friends and various girls, all of them talking and laughing. Kenzi smirked and leaned over to the drunk.

"Who are they?" Kenzi asked. He swung his head around and chuckled.

"Oh, that's Butch and his 'crew'" he said making quotation marks with his fingers. Kenzi nodded, time to play.

"You got a dollar, I don't carry money." She said smiling brightly.

"Yes ma'am." He said. He whipped out a dollar and slapped it into her palm, she thanked him and headed for the jukebox, she quickly found a booty shaking song and hit the number for it. It came on immediately and she clapped her hands and spun around letting out a loud yell. She moved quickly to the drunken boy and grabbed his hand pulling him to the small dance floor. All eyes were on her as she turned her butt to him and pushed back against him grinding her hips and wiggling her ass. She heard cat calls and whistles but ignored them and danced away until the song was over. When it ended she righted herself and patted the boy on the arm.

"Thanks." She said. Her eyes looked over to Butch, his eyes met her and they smiled to each other before she wiggled her fingers at him and moved back to her seat. It would only be a matter of seconds.

"Hey."

Kenzi turned to face him and smiled.

"Hey." She said back.

"What you drinking on?" he asked. Kenzi looked him over. He was a wanna be gangster that was it. Kenzi had seen hundreds of them.

"Water." She said.

"Let me get you something stronger." He offered.

"I don't want it or need it." She said. He smirked.

"My charm good enough?" he asked. She wanted to laugh in his face but she resisted the urge.

"Sure is." She said. He laughed and took her hand. She let him lead her over to his table where he sat down and pulled her into his lap. She chuckled and sat down crossing her legs and swinging her arms around his neck holding herself up. When his hand fell to her thigh she was only slightly worried, but she knew the gun was small enough he wouldn't be able to feel it unless he went very close to her no no spot, and if he tried she would stop that quickly. He talked and chatted with his friends as she sat perfectly still in his lap. That was what she was there for. She was a trophy on his lap. Not meant to speak or move about the bar, just sit and look pretty. So she did, letting her mind wander off to different places. Places like her home, how she desperately needed to do laundry, then to how much she wanted to hold Ellie and Jax, hold them and kiss them and promise to never leave again. Then it ventured to Dyson, her wolf, her man. All she wanted right now was to be sitting in his lap, his arms around her waist, hers around his neck. She missed him, she wanted him back. She hoped and prayed his memories would return soon.

Two hours later Kenzi was flat against her back on Butch's bed, his lips trailing over her neck. She was grinding her teeth, just wanting to get out of here.

"Where are you from?" he asked in between kisses. This is where her plan came into play.

"Here originally, grew up here." she said.

"Ah, I moved here when I was twenty. You know a lot of people around here?" he asked. She smirked, he was playing right into her hands.

"Yeah, actually my best friend still lives here." she said.

"Really? What's the name?" he asked.

"Brooke Collins." Kenzi said.

"You know Brooke?" he asked pulling back a little.

"Yeah. We used to be real tight, I can't find her though. I mean I heard she got strung out on drugs and I know she's around her somewhere, I just want to help her." Kenzi smiled kindly.

"I get that." he said. Damn it, come on, talk.

"So you know her too then right?" Kenzi asked.

"Yeah I've had a few run ins with her." he said.

"Really?" Kenzi jerked upright as if she was excited.

"Easy." He smirked.

"Yeah, I've seen her around here and there." He said.

"When, where?" she asked hurriedly.

"Probably a month ago, over near that run down shack on Belington." He said. Kenzi smiled, that was all she needed.

"One minute, I got to potty, then we'll get down to business." She said smiling. He chuckled as she slipped off the bed and hurried to the bathroom. She had driven her rented car so she was not worried about a ride. She waited in the bathroom for a few moments before she walked out and sighed loudly.

"What's wrong?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"I started my period." She said. She laughed to herself, sure fire way to keep him from trying to sex her up.

"Damn." He said shaking his head.

"I'm so sorry baby, but look, give me your number and I'll call you as soon as it's over. I owe you one for free." She said with a laugh. He smirked and nodded grabbing up a piece of paper and scribbling down his number. He passed it to her as she slipped her shoes back on. She took it and kissed him goodbye as she hurried out to her car. She dialed Victor and told him to meet her at the rental car place and left quickly. She was getting close to Brooke, she just hoped no one tipped her off someone was looking for her, because if they did she would be gone in a heartbeat.


	11. The Truth Hurts

Sorry for the long wait! Was just now able to get back to the hotel b/c of various family activities. Yay...lol. Anywho, here we go!

**Chapter 10**

**Twins age: 4 years old**

Dyson slid into the booth next to Hale and frowned.

"What in the hell is going on? I haven't heard from her in two days." Dyson said messing with his phone. He was a nervous wreck, afraid that something had happened to Kenzi. He needed to talk to her. She was the only one that reassured him, let him know everything was fine.

"I don't know." Hale said shaking his head.

"She'll be fine. I know you don't remember Dyson, but she's spunky as hell, with a quick mouth and a mind to match. She can definitely handle her own against Fae, so humans are no big deal." Bo said coming over and putting a beer down in front of both Hale and Dyson.

"That's for damn sure." Hale said. They all laughed, they had barely left the bar since Kenzi had gone. Home and few times to change and shower, this and that, but the children wanted to stay here, they knew it was the last place their momma had been, so they knew she would come back here. He had to admit, he wanted to stay here as well, they were all waiting impatiently for her return.

Kenzi pulled on her jacket as she and Victor climbed out of the car in front of the crack shack. She was tired and all she wanted was to go home. Kenzi didn't have a plan for this. All she could hope for was that Brooke was too cracked out to recognize her.

"Brooke." Victor called out when then walked into the house. Kenzi looked around and smirked. She'd seen places like this to many times. Her mother would run off in the middle of the night sometimes and Kenzi would have to go looking for her since the step dad wouldn't. When she found her she was usually holed up in one of the crack houses. Much like the ones Kenzi's mother had been in, this one was dark, trash covered the floors, a few mattresses laying here and there, some blankets, and people, several people milling around, too high to be concerned with Kenzi and Victor.

"Brooke." Victor said again walking around. Kenzi glanced back at him, she knew he was already on the tense side since he did not want to believe Brooke would be here, so Kenzi was trying not to irritate him further. Kenzi squinted her eyes a little and looked into the faces of the people, none were Brooke. She turned and hurried up the staircase where she was greeted with even more people.

"Where the hell are you?" Kenzi whispered. She heard Victor coming up the stairs behind her as she spotted a limp body laid out across a mattress, it would have normally been of no concern to Kenzi had the body not had long black hair splayed out across the bed. She moved quickly around the other people and kneeled down next to the body. She grabbed up the girl and looked at her face. It was Brooke, she was nearly dead. Kenzi grabbed her arms and looked at all the track marks. Brooke did not look at all like the girl she had seen four years ago. She was even skinnier, almost completely bones. Kenzi was willing to bet it was because she had used all her food money on crack. Her hair was longer and stringy, she was dirty and her clothes hung loosely from her body. She heard Victor walking quickly over to her and she just could not help herself. She held out the girl's arm so that he could see.

"Yeah Victor, I lied, your daughter is not a crack head." She said. Victor looked down at her arm and her limp body and he frowned deeply.

"Is she ok?" he asked.

"No, she needs to get to a hospital." Kenzi said quickly. Victor nodded and leaned down lifting his daughter into his arms and carrying her away. Kenzi followed behind him, she had a feeling he had done this many many times, even though he would never admit it. She smiled as she realized she was done. It was time to go home, but first she needed to get away from Victor, and she had a feeling that was easier said than done.

When they arrived at the hospital Victor reached under his seat and grabbed handcuffs that he had used several times. He grabbed Kenzi's wrist and jerked it over handcuffing her to the steering wheel. She ground her teeth, she knew this would happen.

"I thought you were going to let me go." She said as he climbed from the car.

"Not until I know about you all what my daughter knows." He said slamming the door in her face as he carried Brooke away and into the hospital.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit." Kenzi said scrambling her free hand around the car looking for a phone or a tool she could use. When she found none she began jerking the steering wheel trying to break it loose.

"Damn it." She ground her teeth. She leaned forward and grabbed hold of the cuffs as she jerked at her hand. Her hands were small so it had always been difficult for the police to handcuff her. Victor had learned though and began cuffing her tightly. She had to get free, had too. Once Brooke told Victor about the children he would kill Kenzi. He would kill her and go after the children.

"Ok." Kenzi took a deep breath and tugged her hand while holding tightly to the cuff around her wrist with the other. It stung as it slid up her hand a little cutting into her skin. Blood welled at the cut and slid down across the cuffs allowing for some type of lubrication. She jerked roughly against the cuffs and ground her teeth as skin scraped away as it slid down further.

"Come on, come on." She said pulling harder. Blood dripped onto her pants as the cuffs slid the rest of the way off slicing the top of her hand open.

"Damn it." She growled grabbing her shirt and dabbing off the blood. She grabbed her coat and jumped out of the car looking around frantically, she spotted the phone booth and practically cheered. Her feet carried her quickly to it and she slipped in a few quarters dialing Dyson's number. She had to warn him and then hide, she needed someone to come get her, and quick.

Dyson sipped his beer and waited rather impatiently for Ellie and Jax to come through the door. They were the only things that kept his mind off Kenzi. His phone rang and he nearly jumped out of his skin. He flipped it open and pressed it to his ear.

"Hello?" he said.

"Dyson." Kenzi breathed into the phone. He could hear the worry and panic in her voice, she breathed a sigh of relief at hearing his voice and he heard that as well. She was scared and sounded somewhat out of breath.

"What's wrong, are you hurt?" he asked standing up quickly. Bo, Lauren, Trick, and Hale took notice crowding around him.

"No no, I'm ok, I'm fine. Look I found Brooke, Victor handcuffed me in the car but I got out. He said he was going to find out what Brooke knew about us, that means the kids. I need help. One of you have to come and get me. I'm going to find my way to the mall here because when he finds out, he'll kill me Dyson and then he'll come after the kids." Kenzi said quickly. Dyson hardly had time to register the information before his heart started pounding in his chest.

"I'm coming. Right now." He said.

"What about the kids, he'll come after them too." Kenzi said quickly.

"No, Trick will take them and hide them." he said.

"Dyson." Kenzi breathed out his name and it sent a tingle down his spine.

"Yeah." He said.

"When I get to the mall I'll call you. If I don't call, I didn't make it." Kenzi said. The phone slammed off and Dyson stared at it for a moment before putting it back in his pocket and grabbing his jacket.

"We have to go get Kenzi. They found Brooke and Victor apparently handcuffed Kenzi in the car until he found out what Brooke knew about us. She got out somehow and she's heading toward the mall. Victor will come after the kids as soon as he finds out about them, Trick I need you to take them somewhere safe." Dyson said.

"That's my girl." Bo said smiling.

"Yeah, I'll stay here with Trick. You guys go." Lauren said.

"Of course, I will keep them safe." Trick promised. He and Dyson clasped hands.

"Good luck." Trick said. Dyson nodded and hurried out the door, Bo and Hale close on his heels. He had faith Trick would keep the children safe, but as far as Kenzi was concerned, he needed to get to her, quickly.

Kenzi turned and spotted Victor coming from the front door, a stern look on his face. Kenzi's heart pumped hard in her chest as she saw a cab pulling up to the curb. Victor was close to it, Kenzi was a fast runner but she didn't know if she was that fast. The hell with it, it was her only chance. She broke away from the phone booth and raced across the parking lot, she didn't look over her shoulder as she got closer to the cab, but right as her hand reached the door she was scooped up and spun around as the gun barrel pressed against her back.

"Be still you little bitch." Victor growled in her ear. Kenzi couldn't breath as his arm tightened around her throat. Her eyes darted around looking for someone, anyone as he dragged her to the car. He tossed her in the car and climbed in behind her.

"Victor I'm sorry, just-"

"Shut up! Right now!" he yelled to her. She shrank back in the seat, she wanted to fight, wanted to lash out, but the gun was once again pointed right at her. He sat there, staring out the windshield in complete silence, Kenzi kept her mouth shut as well. She needed a plan.

Dyson kept looking down at his phone as they drew closer to the mall, she had not called, not once.

"Still hasn't called?" Bo asked glancing down at his phone as well.

"No, she hasn't." Dyson said.

"Give me that number she called on." Hale said from the backseat as he pressed his phone to his ear.

"Beck. Need a trace on a phone number." He said. Dyson called it out and Hale repeated it to Beck. He went quiet for a few moments and just nodded his head.

"Thanks." He said hanging up.

"Cullman Hospital." Hale said. Dyson wanted to ask what they were doing there, but he knew no one else knew either. He turned down a road that would lead them straight to Cullman.

Kenzi sat in the seat, still quiet. They had been sitting there in total silence for nearly three hours she knew Dyson would be very close now. She just hoped he could find her. Victor moved, he reached down and cranked the car.

"Victor." Kenzi said slowly.

"We're going to get my grandchildren. You're going to give them back. They are all I have left." he said putting the car into drive. Kenzi swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Victor I'm sorry about Brooke, but no." she said calmly as he pulled out of the hospital parking lot. She knew Brooke would die, she was too cold and there were too many drugs in her system to live. But she had guessed Brooke would spill the beans before she died. He glanced over at her.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"I said no. You're not getting them. I've already made the call for them to be taken to safety, not even I know where they are." She said facing him head on.

"You what? How dare you, you stupid bitch. I'll kill you." He threatened her.

"I don't care. Kill me, you'll never get to them, I will allow you to kill me before I let you hold me ransom for my children." She said stressing the my children part. He caught it.

"They are not yours. They are Brooke's." he growled. Kenzi bucked up.

"Brooke was a crack head. She shot up practically the whole time she was pregnant with the babies, she didn't give a shit about them. I've raised them and cared for them. She was nothing but a crack head slut." Kenzi said loudly.

"And you're a piece of shit human." He spat back. Before Kenzi could hit him she saw headlights coming toward them. She looked at the car and knew it was Dyson. Her heart leapt to her throat and she began waving her arms frantically, hoping he would see her.

"What the hell are you doing?" Victor said.

"Stop that!" he yelled. Kenzi continued, waving her arms and hands, trying to make them see her. The gun shoved against her chest.

"I said stop." He growled. Kenzi was done with this; she was done being held hostage. She reared back and slammed her hand against the gun sending it flying into the backseat as Dyson's car passed them. Brake lights shone into their car and Kenzi knew he had seen her; she just had to get this car to stop. Kenzi scrambled into the backseat for the gun but Victor's elbow came down hard into her ribs. She coughed out as pain shot through her body but she continued looking for the gun as Victor swerved trying to get a better hold on her. His hand found her hair and he ripped her out of the backseat and slammed her against the dashboard. She cried out but her eyes found the headlights quickly approaching them from behind, she had to get out of this car or get him to stop. She reared back and slammed her fist into Victor's face. The car swerved again but he was fast, he regained his composure and swung back at her. His fist connected with her chin knocking her head back against the window. Her head erupted with pain back she slammed her back against the door and brought her feet up kicking out at him violently. Her feet connected with everything, the heel of her shoes slamming into his face, ribs, and arms. He lost control of the car as the wheel fell from his hands while he tried to protect his face. The car flew off the road and hit the gravel on the side, instead of easing on the brake like he should have, Victor grabbed the wheel and jerked it rapidly to the side. Kenzi braced herself for what she knew was about to happen. The car flipped and Kenzi's head slammed against the dashboard. The last thing she remembered was picturing Ellie, Jax, and Dyson as her vision blurred and faded out.


	12. Mine

Hello hello! Ok so this is the last chappie before the final chapter! I am very very sad this is coming to an end b/c I have no more plot bunnies. HELPPPPP! haha! I am sure I will think of some in the coming days, but I have said this before and I will say it again, if you have a plot bunny and you want to see it written but you are not a good writer, PM me! I will only use your name if you ask me too because it may be complete smut, or complete fluff and you might be embarrassed, why, idk, but you just might! So send any plot bunnies my way and I'll write them up for you! One-shots or multi-chapters. Anyway! I love you guys for reading and reviewing faithfully and I thank you from the deepest corner of my heart! I lurve you all!

**Chapter 11**

**Twins age: 4 years old**

Dyson watched in horror as the car flipped down the hill. They had been driving toward the hospital when he had seen a flailing Kenzi inside a passing car. He had slammed on his brakes and turned around before Hale and Bo had realized what was going on. Now they were all staring wide eyed as their little human flipped down the hill. Dyson slammed on the brakes and they all leapt from the vehicle.

"Kenzi!" Bo screamed. Dyson broke away from them and raced down the hill after the vehicle, it came to a stop on its hood, Dyson could clearly see Victor's limp body crumpled up and fear struck his heart. Bo and Hale were right behind him as he rushed to the opposite side, he spotted Kenzi, she was sprawled across the backseat, bloody and broken.

"Kenzi!" Dyson yelled.

"Dyson." she whispered his name, and then it hit him like a ton of bricks. Everything came rushing back into his mind in one quick motion. All his memories, every last one, the ones of meeting Bo and Kenzi, loving Bo and then them breaking it off, dating Kenzi, loving Kenzi, leaving and going to Brooke, the twins being born. All of the memories of his spitfire little human shoved into his head with such intensity it pushed him to stumble.

"D, you ok?" Hale asked coming up behind him.

"I remember." He said quickly.

"Kenzi I remember!" He yelled. He grabbed the door and ripped it away with a growl. He slid into the car and checked Victor's pulse, he was dead, but he could care less, he reached into the backseat and ran his hands over Kenzi's body. Her arm was broken, and she was cut up badly from the glass. He checked her head as she groaned out, making sure there were no gashes or cuts along her scalp or forehead. She had none, but she could still have a concussion.

"Kenz I'm going to get you out of here." he said carefully. He was overjoyed that he could remember ever last thing about Kenzi, all his love for her filling his heart to the brim.

"Ok." She grunted. He slid his arms under her small frame and lifted her against his chest as he backed out of the car. She grunted against him but he could feel her uninjured hand holding his shirt tightly. He moved out of the car and carried her quickly up the hill just in case the car blew. When they reached his car Hale popped open the back door and Dyson eased Kenzi into the backseat.

"Kenz, hey, it's Bo, you're going to be fine." Bo reassured as Dyson made sure she was comfortable.

"Hale, call the cleaners. They need to handle Victor and his car." Dyson instructed. Kenzi appeared to be asleep but when Dyson went to move away her hand came out and captured his shirt.

"You remember?" she asked with a gentle smile. Dyson peered down into her eyes, her large blue-gray eyes and he could not help but smile. God how he missed those eyes.

"Yeah I do." He said. Kenzi gripped his shirt tighter and pulled herself up pressing her lips to his. He smiled and opened his mouth to hers sliding his tongue against her lips. It felt like their first kiss all over again, their love for each other spreading and gliding over both of their bodies. Bo did not want to cough in the background, not wanting to interrupt the moment, but she knew they needed to get out of there.

"Yeah, yeah I know." Dyson said breaking away. He gave her a small peck on the lips before pulling back out of the car.

"Dyson." she said his name gently.

"Yeah." He said smiling to his human.

"I'm so glad you're back." she said resting her head against the seat.

"I'm glad I'm back too." He said with a smile. He closed the door and turned to his friends. He was taking her to the hospital and getting her fixed up, then he was going to take her home and make love to her like he was supposed to, like he should have instead of leaving her in bed and running off to Brooke. Kenzi was his human again, all his.

**3 months later**

Kenzi's eyes slid open and a smile crossed her face as she slowly realized what day it was. The children were at Bo and Lauren's. She let her eyes roam up the hard body under her head and smiled. Dyson was sleeping soundly, one of his arms tucked behind his head the other wrapped securely around Kenzi, his hand resting over his mark on her hip.

"Morning." He said as a smile spread over his lips.

"Mmm, morning." Kenzi said running her hand over his chest.

"Guess who is not here?" Kenzi said sitting up in the bed, holding herself up with her hand, her other hand holding the sheet over her bare breasts.

"Um…two children that find their way into our bed at night." Dyson said leaning up slightly at letting his fingers come out and stroke her hip.

"Two children then keep us from having wake up sex that I thoroughly enjoy." Kenzi chuckled. She was just kidding though, she loved the kids sleeping with them, wouldn't take anything for it.

"Mmm," Dyson mumbled leaning forward and laying gentle kisses over her bare shoulder, "I've heard it's the best way to start your morning." He chuckled. Kenzi pressed her back against his chest as he laid soft kisses over her shoulder and neck.

"Shut up." Kenzi chuckled. He knew damn well it was a great way to wake up. His hands slid under the covers and he pulled her in between his open legs, pressing her bare body back against his. She smirked as his hands slid around to her front and he cupped both of her breasts in his hands and gently began massaging them. Kenzi moaned and let her head fall back on his shoulder, he dropped kisses over her neck and nipped at her gently as he rubbed his palms over her nipples and pinched them softly. Her hand came up and she let it fall on the back of his neck as she arched into his hands. One of his hands slid down her stomach and his fingers dipped down into her soft folds. She moaned again and arched up more as he began to rub her clit. His teeth nibbled her neck and his other hand pinched her nipple.

"Dyson." she mumbled his name as he slid two fingers inside her. He moved quickly, laying back on the bed and pulling her with him, her back slid over his chest, her bare bottom rubbing over his already hard shaft. His hands never left their positions. His legs came up and wrapped around her ankles as he pulled her legs open further all the while keeping them locked down to the bed. He bit her neck more roughly and stroked both of her breasts with his free hand, moving between them fluidly all the while working her with his fingers. She moaned and arched her back pushing up off of him as she felt her orgasm coming fast.

"Dyson!" she called out his name as it slammed through her. He held fast to her body as she rocked and shook around his fingers. She breathed in heavily, as her chest rose and fell quickly. Dyson held her close to him until she began wiggling her ass against his growing erection. She smirked as he let her go and she slid off of him.

"Come here." she said grabbing his arms and pulling him over her. He went willingly and fell smoothly in between her thighs.

"Horny thing." Dyson said with a smile.

"Only for you." She said as he moved against her, pressing his head against her entrance.

"You know you don't have to knock, just come in." she could not help the joke that rolled off her lips. He chuckled and propped himself up on his arms as he slid inside her. Her eyes closed as her hips rose to meet his. He was slow at first, gentle, and deliberate until Kenzi lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist allowing him inside her further. She moaned loudly as he filled her and her nails dug into his back. As his pace quickened and he became a lot less than gently he leaned down and captured her lips in his, stifling the moans and gentle curses flowing from her mouth. He broke away from her mouth as he realized he was running out of breath. Kenzi wrapped her arms around his shoulders and lifted herself up gently kissing his neck and sucking. He growled and his hands tightened in the covers, he felt his wolf coming alive inside him and he knew he needed to rein it in before he hurt Kenzi.

"Oh God, Dyson!" Kenzi moaned as he drove inside of her, pounding against her core. The words that slipped from her mouth next were a complete accident. She had not meant to say the words to him, but in the heat of the moment they kind of slipped free.

"I love you." She said into his shoulder. Kenzi just knew she had messed up when he stopped moving inside her. He breathed heavily and Kenzi pulled back to look into his eyes.

"What did you say?" he asked trying to catch his breath.

"Nothing, nothing, just, come on, don't stop." She pleaded, she felt her orgasm slowly slipping away.

"Kenzi, what did you say?" he asked quickly.

"Damn it, I said I love you." She said releasing his arms and falling back onto the bed.

"I love you too." Dyson said looking down at her.

"What?" Kenzi asked shock filling her voice.

"I said, I love you too." He smirked. She laughed, could not help it, but a laugh bubbled over.

"Dyson." she said reaching up and stroking his cheek. He dipped down and kissed her gently as he began moving inside her again. They broke the kiss and Kenzi resumed her position, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and laying her head against his neck.

"Kenzi." Dyson grunted her name. Their orgasms flew threw them at the same time. Both of them shaking and exchanging moans and grunts as they wrung every last drop from one another. He fell to the slide, pulling out of her as they both breathed heavily.

"Dyson, I cannot believe you said that." Kenzi smirked.

"Why?" he asked.

"Everyone knows they are just words when you're having sex." Kenzi said.

"You said them first." He said rolling over on his side and propping himself up on his elbow. She smiled and faced him as well.

"Accidental." She fibbed.

"Liar." He said.

"Maybe." She smiled.

"I do love you Kenzi. That's not a lie, I'm not inside you anymore, so it counts." He said winking at her. She laughed and fell back on the bed.

"Right afterwards Dyson." she said. He was over her in an instant, his hands framing her face.

"Kenzi, I'm not lying. I didn't say I love you because we were making love, I said I love you because I do. You're beautiful, charismatic, loving, and completely crazy at times with a hell of an attitude, and the mother of my children. How could I not love you? You love with all your heart Kenzi and I do too, my heart belongs to you, it always has. I want you to be mine forever. If you'll take me." he said.

"You think I'm pretty?" Kenzi said with a laugh.

"I think you're beyond it." He said leaning down and kissing her softly. Kenzi smiled into the kiss.

"Of course I'll take you. I promise to feed you and water you and brush your coat every day." Kenzi said with a laugh. Dyson smirked and dove down his hands tickling her stomach. She screamed with laughter and rolled away from him but his hands captured her tugging her back against him and continuing his tickling assault on her body.

"Ok ok! I give up!" Kenzi half yelled half snorted out through laughter.

"That's what I thought." he said kissing her cheek.

"I do love you Dyson." Kenzi said turning her head to the side and kissing him deeply, her tongue sliding into his mouth.

"I know. I love you too." He said. She nodded and he kissed her again. It was gentle and sweet; however Kenzi could feel his wolf fighting for control over the kiss. He was demanding and Kenzi knew in her heart she had always belonged to Dyson, whether he wanted to admit it or not. His wolf had claimed her from the moment he saw her.


	13. Epilogue

Heya! Ok here it is! I hope you guys lurve it, I looked over it again and again, trying to make it perfect so I hope it is. Let me know what you think, and make sure to add me to your author alerts because I can promise you I will have some more fics out soon! Thank you all so very very much for reading without you guys there would be no Fics so I lurve you all so much for enjoying my stories. ENJOY!

**Epilogue**

**Twins age: 7 years old**

Dyson lifted Jax above his head and tossed him out into the deep end of the pool. Dyson watched until his head popped back up above the water and he laughed madly.

"Now me daddy!" Ellie called pushing herself into Dyson's hands. He laughed and lifted her in the air and easily tossed her to the end close to her brother. Her head like his popped back up quickly and she laughed.

"Remember what Kenzi said, she'll go momma bear on your ass if you hurt them." Hale said from the spot where he was perked against the wall of the pool, cold beer in hand.

"Hey! I thought you two were going to help me with this!" Trick yelled from his spot behind the grill. Dyson spun around and laughed.

"You can't grill a hotdog?" Dyson called as he climbed out of the pool.

"It's not the hotdog I'm having trouble with, it's the steak." He said smirking.

"Flip them now." He said nodding to the grill. Trick nodded and flipped the steaks as Hale climbed from the pool.

"Need another beer baby?" Hale's wife said walking from inside the house. Yes, she was his wife. Hale had met the spicy little elf right after they had brought Kenzi back, and he had fallen head over heels in love with her. Mostly because she had not jumped into bed with him. Marissa was a great girl and she made Hale happy.

"Yeah, thanks sugar." He said leaning in and pressing a kiss to her lips. She smiled and handed him a cold beer from the cooler, Hale dipped down and kissed Marissa's quickly growing belly.

"How's it in there little man." He said.

"She is very comfortable." Marissa said. Dyson chuckled and shook his head.

"Marissa, where are the girls?" Dyson asked nodding his head.

"Lauren is finishing the cookies." She said. Dyson nodded and turned to Trick.

"You can take them off now." He said. He kept his eyes on Ellie and Jax as they swam around the pool, Ellie squealing and Jax chasing after her.

"I think Kenzi is going to eat all Lauren's cookies." Marissa said walking over toward Dyson. He snorted and smiled.

"And that surprises you?" he asked. She laughed and shook her head.

"Not at all." Marissa said with a laugh. Dyson nodded and his eyes followed Ellie as he watched the scheming look cross her face.

"You know before I met Kenzi and Lauren I didn't really have much respect for humans. But Lauren is a wonderful and talented doctor, and Kenzi is such a great mother." Marissa smiled and ran her hand over her belly.

"I hope I can be as great a mom as she is." She said.

"Just love him or her with all your heart, that's all Kenzi did." Dyson smiled and watched Ellie climb out of the pool and run to the end of the pool, she leapt off the edge and landed right on top of Jax's head. Dyson could not help but laugh as they both came back up in a fit of giggles. He peeked over his shoulder and peered into the house where he saw Kenzi hovering over the pan of cookies. He smirked and turned back to his children as he dove into the pool after them.

Kenzi smiled to Bo as she slid one of Lauren's cookies into her mouth.

"That's good." Kenzi said nodding.

"That's the fourth time you've told me that, if you don't stop taste testing I'm not going to have any left." Lauren said. Bo bounced a laughing Jolene on her hip.

"Tell your momma to stop being so mean to auntie Kenzi." Kenzi said turning to face the giggling baby girl.

"Tell auntie Kenzi to stop eating all momma's cookies." Lauren said leaning in and placing a wet kiss on Jo's cheek. She giggled again and grabbed Bo's long hair in her hands. After Lauren and Bo had decided they wanted to take their relationship to the next level and have children, well one artificial insemination appointment later and Bo was pregnant. They had decided on another Fae male so that their child would be Fae, and Jo had come out looking exactly like Bo, all brown hair and pouty lips. Before Jo was born they had bought this beautiful house right down the road from Dyson and Kenzi. It had a pool, so they had normal parties here quite often. Kenzi smirked and glanced out the window. Marissa and Hale were arguing as usual over the sex of their baby while Trick put the food on the table. She scanned the pool and spotted Dyson waving the children out of the pool. She let her eyes roam over his body and could not help but lick her lips.

"Stop looking at him like you're going to eat him." Bo said smirking.

"How do you know I'm not?" Kenzi chuckled and grabbed up the bowls of chips pushing open the door with her foot and heading outside.

Dyson looked up when he heard the door open and smiled. Kenzi was coming down the walkway, two bowls of chips in her hands. This was the first time he'd seen her in her bathing suit and god was she sexy. The bright red of the bikini was a sharp contrast to her jet black hair that fell down her back. He let his gaze slide over her and all the pale skin that was bared, her breasts filling the top of the bikini and peeking over, her long flat stomach accompanied by the two tattoos that rode her hips and her long legs. She smiled and did a twirl knowing he was watching her. He chuckled and let his eyes rest on the bite mark that wrapped around her side.

"Finally, been waiting for you to get your little ass out here." he said. She chuckled and sat down the bowls of chips and then slid into his arms.

"My ass is very nice, thank you very much." She said. He laughed and grabbed up her hand kissing the large ring that sat on her left hand and third finger. His other mark, she was his wife.

"I couldn't agree more." He said. She rolled her eyes and pulled him down to her lips, kissing him gently.

"Eww!" Ellie and Jax called simultaneously. Kenzi laughed and pulled back.

"Hush." She said to them.

"Let eat!" Bo called as she and Lauren exited the house, Jolene waddling beside Bo and Lauren carrying the cookies. Jax and Ellie ran ahead of Dyson and Kenzi as everyone crowded around the table. Kenzi watched as Trick sat down at the head of the table and took Jolene from the ground. She giggled and planted a kiss on his cheek. Jax and Ellie sat down on the right side of him, leaving two seats in front of them for Dyson and Kenzi. Bo and Lauren sat down to the left, and Hale and Marissa each took a seat on opposite sides of the table, facing one another. Hale reached out and took her hand and gently kissed it. Kenzi smiled as Dyson wrapped an arm around her waist and slowly led her to the table. They were a family, a big happy family. Trick was the grandfather or pap pap as all the kids called him, Lauren, Bo, Kenzi, Dyson, Hale, and Marissa were like his children, or all the aunts and uncles, and their children were like his grandchildren. They all loved each other, and took care of each other, just like a family. Kenzi really loved the fact that her children would grow up Fae.


End file.
